


No Matter What We Stand Together

by kirallie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Jedi Dean and John, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Dean refused to turn his back on his brother, even when told he had turned to the Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre and then during the Phantom Menace trilogy. From the book Corran Horn's grandfather was a jedi and married and stuff was said about Correllian jedi being different…..So I've seen all 6 movies multiple times and read some of the books, mainly the X-wing series.

John jerked awake, senses screaming, he scooped his lightsaber up and rushed towards the nursery, able to feel his wife's agony and fear. He burst in and coughed as smoke filled his lungs, Sammy crying loudly.

"Dad!" He turned to see his eldest son in the doorway, green eyes wide with horror. He scooped the crying infant up and pressed him into the four year olds arms.

"Get him out Dean!" John yelled and Dean blinked but then nodded and ran, John gave a shaky smile as he felt his sons awkward effort to use the Force to help and the Force responding to his sons efforts. "Mary!" He called for his wife, Mary wasn't a jedi though she did have some Force sensitivity, and therefore she would succumb faster to the smoke and fire than he would. He glanced up and froze in shock, jedi calm deserting him as he reached out to his wife. Scared green eyes stared back at him and then he felt her reaching out with her limit abilities, trying to tell him something so John reached back and shuddered at the image he received of a sinister figure…with Sith yellow eyes. The flames exploded and he was forced back even as he felt his wife's presence fade into the Force. John froze and then forced himself to move, rushing outside to scoop Dean up, moving them all further back from the burning building. He could hear the emergence response vehicles approaching but they were too late, Mary was gone.

"Daddy?" Dean asked and John looked down at him. "Mommy's….."

He kissed the top of his son's head, hugging him and little Sammy close. "She's gone Dean; she's one with the Force now." He whispered and wide green eyes filled with tears that didn't fall. John looked over as he felt a familiar presence, recognising Nejaa Halcyon.

"John?" His friend asked and John swallowed.

"Mary is gone but she managed to send me an image of who did this. He had yellow eyes." John murmured, not wanting his children to be alarmed. Neeja's eyes widened.

"You believe a Sith? They are extinct."

"Are they really?" John sighed and shifted Sam as the baby continued to cry and fuss. "He was in the nursery. I have to get my children to safety."

"I will send word to the Temple, you should take them. Not even a Sith would dare attack there." Neeja answered and John nodded, despite having no intention to go to Coruscant, it was too obvious and they could be attacked on the way.

"Goodbye my friend." John said before vanishing with his children.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? Something's wrong with Sammy, he won't stop crying." Dean told him, leaning into the cockpit of the ship. John nodded and got up, following Dean back to the small bedroom where Sam was. The baby was on his back on a bunk, face squished up as he hiccupped and cried softly, face red.

"Hey Sammy, what's wrong?" John picked his youngest up, settling him against his shoulder as one little hand clutched his ash covered tunic. "Shh…..it's alright." He soothed, reaching out with the Force to make sure he was alright. Sam screamed in response, tiny body thrashing in pain and John jerked back in shock, throwing his shields up.

"Dad?" Dean stared in alarm at his brother and father.

"I don't know Dean." John answered, gently rubbing Sam's back to try and comfort him, relieved when the screams stopped. "Have you been using the Force around him?" Dean shook his head. John gently set Sam down on the bunk and waved Dean closer. "Just try and levitate a toy for him." Dean nodded and John smiled slightly as his son closed his eyes, nose scrunching up as he concentrated. A small toy began to move and Sammy began to cry.

"Dad?" Dean asked, eyes snapping open.

"Could be some sort of shock from the attack." John offered though he wasn't sure. He would love to take Sam to the temple Healers but he couldn't risk it, they were on their own.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the ramp with Sam in his arms, watching the bustle of the spaceport as they waited for their Dad to come back. The one year old sat quietly in his arms, wide hazel eyes taking in everything at once. Dean smiled and bounced the baby, making him laugh. Dean gently nudged his little brother with the Force and hazel eyes widened and then Sammy was clapping. Dean grinned and hugged him and then looked over as he felt their Dad approaching, hood up. John nodded and Dean got up, helping Sam back into the Impala. Dean put Sam in his seat and then helped put the supplies away. "I used the Force with Sam Dad." That got John's attention.

"It didn't cause him pain?"

"No. But it was just the Force, neutral." Dean tried to explain and John frowned. So had it simply been the light side that had caused Sam pain?

"Okay get this put away and I'll go see." John told him and Dean nodded. John walked into the main room and Sam smiled, reaching for him. John smiled and picked him up, settling him on his hip. "Hey Sammy, you hungry? Let's get you fed." John got out some baby food and heated it up while very carefully lowering his shields and trying what Dean had. Sure enough Sam had no problem, until he used the light side and then he cried out in pain. Whatever that Sith had done, it had affected Sam's ability to use the Force and that was not good. But how could he train Sam as a Jedi, teach him to protect himself, if Sam couldn't use the light side?


	2. 2

John smiled proudly as Dean cautiously activated his lightsaber for the first time, the green blade illuminating the look of concentration on the seven year olds face. Dean looked up and smiled when he saw the smile on his father's face. "I did it?"

"You did it Dean." John answered as his son cautiously moved the blade around, marvelling at it.

"Me see!" A voice called and they turned to see Sam in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. John walked over and picked him up, holding him securely in his arms to let him see the lightsaber.

"Careful Sammy, dangerous." Dean warned and Sam nodded, hazel eyes wide as he stared at the green blade.

"Match." He stated and Dean blinked. Sam giggled and pointed at Dean's eyes. "Match!"

"Sammy's right Dean, it matches your eyes." John agreed and Dean flushed slightly. Dean hooked the lightsaber to his belt and Sam lunged into his arms, making Dean grin and spin him around.

"You're meant to be asleep squirt." Dean told him and Sam shook his head.

"No tired." He stated stubbornly, despite rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you want to sleep Sammy?" John asked gently and Sam huddled into Dean. "Son?"

"Bad dream….mean man." Sam whispered and John's heart seized. He took Sam from John and gently reached out with the Force to reinforce the shields he kept around Sam to keep the child safe. Sam relaxed when he did, eyelids drooping and John hugged him. He had thought travelling in space would keep the Sith from getting to Sam but obviously not.

"Dean bring us out of hyperspace and change course, pick somewhere random."

"Dad?" Dean asked in confusion but then nodded and ran to the cockpit, knowing better than to waste time with questions.

"Come on Sammy; let's get you back to bed." John tucked Sam back into his bunk and Sam yawned, curling up around his pillow as he fell asleep. John sat down, gently stroking his sons back as he slept. He felt the ship slow and then jump back into hyperspace a minute later. "Where are we headed?"

"Tatooine." Dean answered as he climbed into the top bunk. "Is Sammy okay?"

"He will be Dean." John assured him standing up to brush his hand through Dean's short hair. Dean kept his hair short like a good Padawan but he lacked the distinctive braid, it would bring too much notice and Dean understood that but John knew his son wanted one. Dean nodded and closed his eyes, meditating before falling asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched with wide eyes as Dean practiced against three remotes, his eyes covered. He clapped happily when Dean blocked the bolts and John smiled as he watched his sons. Dean's training was coming along well. It was Sam's that had him rather stumped. How could he train Sam when the boy couldn't even stand the touch of the Lightside? He had to be trained though, to protect himself from the Sith but John couldn't allow him near the Darkside either. Sam laughed when Dean missed and a bolt hit him in the rear end, Dean yelping as he rubbed the abused area. "Focus Dean." John warned and Dean took a deep breath, nodding.

"When my turn?" Sam asked, moving to sit in his father's lap and John wrapped an arm around him.

"Soon Sammy." John promised even though he wasn't sure how to keep that promise. Sure some things were fairly easy to teach Sam like the fledgling shields protecting his youngest mind. But anything were emotion would be involved, like fighting, would be another story entirely.

Dean looked over and pulled his helmet up. "Show Dad Sammy." Dean urged and Sam bit his lip but nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate, one little hand reaching out to the toy on the table across the room. To John's amazement the toy shook and then rose shakily into the air before shooting into Sam's hand, earning a delighted smile from the small boy.

"How?" John asked in shock and Dean shuffled nervously.

"He saw me practicing and copied me." He admitted and John nodded.

"That wasn't….Dean how did he do that?"

Dean grinned. "Sammy's smart Dad. He's not using the light or dark to do it." He was proud of his baby brother for working around his handicap.

Sam looked up at John nervously and John smiled. "I'm proud of you Sammy." Sam smiled at that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five year old Samuel Winchester stared stubbornly at the door, willing it to open but it didn't move and he huffed in frustration before looking up as a familiar hand ruffled his hair and he glared at his brother. "Dad'll be back soon kiddo."

"Why does he leave us alone Dean?"

"It's not safe Sam, when you're older then we can go too." Dean promised. "Now come on, you have homework to do." Sam pouted but picked up his data pad and went to work while Dean went back to his own. He knew it wasn't fair, the Impala was the only home Sam knew and he was never allowed off the heavily modified cargo ship. Dean had at least had four years of a normal home life, well as normal as possible when your father is a Jedi Knight. Sure Sam got to sit on the ramp when they were in a spaceport but that was the sole interaction he had with the world. Stupid Sith. Dean knew their Dad was half hunting and half running from the Sith that had killed their Mother. Hearing a distracted sigh from his brother Dean got up and headed into the main hold. "Come on Sammy, since you can't focus." Sam scrambled up and followed him. Dean drew his lightsaber and motioned Sam over. He stood over his little brother and showed him how to grip it before activating it on a training setting. He began leading Sam through the movements and Sam grinned, concentrating hard to make his big brother proud.

Neither noticed an hour later when John walked on board and stood watching them, his hand rubbing the crystals he'd managed to procure. Looked like they'd be needed soon after all.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and John watched with bated breath as Sam frowned in utter concentration, hands steady as put the final pieces in place and then moved away from the table. With the familiar snap hiss a strong yellow blade sprung into existence. Sam stared in awed shock and then looked over at his family to find them smiling proudly. Dean grinned; he knew his little brother was smart; a whole year younger than Dean had been when he'd built his saber. Sam moved cautiously through the kata Dean had taught him, laughing happily when he did it.

"Go Sammy!" Dean picked him up in a happy hug and John ruffled his hair.

"Just try not to destroy the cargo bay sparing boys."

"Yes Master!" They both answered before taking off to practice. John just shook his head and went to lock the ship up for the night. Technically he was Master to them both, even if that was against the rules. When he made his way to the cargo bay it was to find his sons locked in mock battle, Dean being very careful and guiding Sam in how to fight. Dean was a natural with a lightsaber and from watching he could tell that while Sam lacked his brother's instinctive grasp with the weapon he would one day be a very good fighter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slammed his elbow into his captors' stomach and then slammed his knee into his face when he doubled over before slamming him into the wall with the Force before running towards where his brother was. How had they gotten on board? He felt the Force swirling around the nine year old, reacting to his fear. Where was their Dad? Dean barrelled into the room, his lightsaber in hand as he launched himself at their attackers. Sam was struggling against a much larger opponent, hazel eyes wide with fear as he fought futilely. Dean cried out as a blaster bolt grazed his arm and Sam screamed in terror. Dean glanced at his brother seeing the hazel flash yellow for a second even as their attackers went flying. Sam slumped and Dean gaped in shock before moving to restrain the men. Sam's eyes had flashed yellow….Dean shock his head, forcing himself to focus on keeping them safe till help arrived. Dean picked Sam up, regretting the fact the kid was growing like a weed as he moved Sam to their room and then sat in front of the door with his lightsaber drawn, no one would get past him.

"Dean! Sam!" A familiar voice called several minutes later and Dean relaxed.

"Here!" He called, reaching out to his Dad and John appeared around the bend in the corridor, his own blue lightsaber ignited in his hand.

John slowed when he saw his eldest guarding their cabin and despite a blossoming bruise on his cheek he was unharmed. "What happened?" He asked as he checked Dean for other injuries, just in case.

"I'm sorry Dad, I don't know how they got on board." Dean apologised and John bent down.

"It wasn't your fault Dean."

"Most of them went after Sam." He admitted and if it wasn't for the fact he could feel his youngest in the cabin John would be as close to panic as a Jedi could allow themselves to get.

"You got them all though." John reassured his son but Dean shook his head.

"Sammy did." Dean whispered and John froze.

"What?" Sam didn't have the training; even Dean wasn't ready to take on such a large group.

"I got free of the ones after me and ran for Sam; they were in the cargo bay where we train. One of them had Sam and another had his lightsaber. Sam had taken one down before they got him. He couldn't get free of the one holding him, I attacked." He held his injured arm out for his Dad to see and John gently pulled the singed sleeve clear of the wound, it had to be agony and yet Dean hadn't said anything. "I heard Sam scream and then it was over, they just went flying. I could feel his fear Dad, he was so scared." Dean whispered and John closed his eyes. Jedi in training or not they were still children, his children. John tugged Dean into a hug and then went into the cabin to find Sam asleep in his bunk. He sat on the edge and gently touched the unruly mop Sam called hair, relieved to find him sleeping peacefully. "Dad?" Dean asked nervously and John could feel there was something else, something Dean didn't want to tell him.

"Tell me Dean."

Dean took a deep breath. "It…..when Sam did that he….." Dean paused and swallowed, forcing himself to calm down. "His eyes flashed yellow." John could have sworn his heart actually stopped.

TBC….


	3. 3

John watched Sam as his son slept peacefully, Dean happy to be in the cockpit and flying the Impala. What had that Sith done to Sam as a baby? He was such a happy child; his eyes should not have gone yellow from one fear triggered episode. He gently stroked the messy hair and Sam shifted, eyes fluttering open, revealing familiar hazel to John's relief. "Hey Sammy." He whispered and the boy blinked dazedly before throwing himself into his father's arms. "Shh, its okay son, you're safe." He whispered, rocking him gently.

"They hurt Dean, said they were going to…" Sam couldn't finish and John held him tighter.

"It's alright Sam; they won't hurt either of you again." He promised, not telling Sam that he had killed most of them when he'd thrown them. They had hit so hard most had died of broken necks. But Sam did not need that guilt on top of the severe fright he had had. "Are you injured?" He asked gently and Sam shrugged listlessly. "Come on Sammy, answer me."

Sam turned around and pulled his shirt up, revealing the bruise on his back. "It doesn't hurt much." He said and John winced, getting the medical kit out. He gently tended to the bruise and making sure there was no deeper damage. He ruffled Sam's hair when he was done, getting a small smile. Sam would be ten soon and was growing like a weed, he would probably end up taller than his brother. Sam leant against him, seeking comfort and John gave it.

"Come on, let's get some food and go see Dean, huh?" he offered and Sam nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John watched his sons spar, smiling slightly. They were both improving rapidly. Dean was still far better but he had been training longer and had the natural talent. Sam though had stubbornness and reach on his brother. He chuckled when Sam pinned his brother to the ground, Dean's saber out of reach. Dean sighed but surrendered and Sam got up, offering him a hand up. They looked over at John who nodded at them. Sam shoved his hair out of his face and John sighed, Sam refused to cut it Padawan short like his brother. "Go clean up boys, dinners almost ready." They both bowed slightly and then took off to wash up. They sat together at the table, eating their meal. The food didn't taste the best but it was standard ship fare and they were all used to it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam grinned as he opened the present from his brother; it was a ship model kit. "Thanks Dean." The now ten year old hugged his older brother. It was rare to get anything not necessary as a gift and he loved making model ships. John had gotten him some new clothes and a hair band as a joke over how long his hair was. Sam playfully tried to tie his hair back but it wasn't that long.

"Your real gift is coming up in about an hour." John told his son and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Isn't that when you said we'd be arriving at Alderaan?" He asked and John nodded, watching Sam's eyes go wide. "Does that mean….I get to….." He stared hopefully and John nodded before being tackled by his son. He laughed and hugged him; it was time for Sam to finally get to see something other than the Impala and various spaceports. The next hour was rather amusing as Sam forgot all about Jedi calm as he ran around trying to look presentable while Deans at back and laughed at his little brothers antics. Sam stared at the planet from the cockpit, practically bouncing out of a mixture of eagerness and nerves.

"Sam…"

"Yes sir." Sam whispered and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he meditated to bring his emotions under control. When he opened his eyes he was under control and no longer bouncing but his family could still feel his happiness. Dean grinned and pulled him into a hug. Even he hadn't known what their Dad was planning but this was a great planet for Sam's first time off the ship, sure there were a lot of people but there was also a lot of wilderness so Sam wouldn't be overwhelmed. They finally landed and followed their Dad down the ramp, Dean keeping a hand on his brothers' shoulder as they moved out into the crowds. They were all carrying their lightsabers just in case but knew only to draw them if absolutely necessary since that would out them as Jedi. Dean felt Sam tense slightly and squeezed his shoulder as Sam looked around with wide eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam leant over the rail, staring at the tree tops below in awe. He'd never seen anything like it before outside of holos and it was incredible. He heard a laugh and then Dean was gripping his belt. "Don't fall." He warned and Sam grinned at him, getting an answering grin from his brother. Sam relaxed into his side, reaching out with the Force to him and Dean reached back, wrapping an arm around him. "Having fun?"

"This is the best birthday ever." Sam answered contentedly. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair, just basking in Sam's emotions as Sam did the same. They had a strong bond, stronger than the one they shared with their Dad as their Master and parent. Sam never really shielded his side but there were times when Dean really had to or risk causing his brother pain, something he never wanted to do. Sam suddenly tensed and began looking around.

"Sammy?"

"Something's wrong." Sam answered, hand slipping down to his lightsaber automatically. Dean copied him, trusting Sam's instincts. "Where's Dad?"

"Come on." Dean took off running and Sam followed. Making it back to the city took longer than they wanted but they got back to the ship and he wasn't there. "Sam stay here."

"No Dean."

"Yes Sam, you stay here. I'll find Dad." Dean took off; sealing the ramp behind him and Sam kicked the wall, frustrated at being left behind again. Sam slumped at the table, opening himself to the bond with his family but they were both shielding tightly so obviously using a lot of the Force and not wanting to hurt him. Finally sitting around got too much and he started pacing, able to feel the Force raging on the other side of the city. What was going on? He shuddered, able to feel someone using the Dark Side. It felt kind of good and that made him want to throw up. Why couldn't he be like Dean and Dad? Be normal?

Sam went to get some water only to freeze and then scream, clutching his head as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as the Force seemed to explode all around the city and at least one bond vanished into nothing. He crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling back as he passed out, sprawled over the deck.

TBC…


	4. 4

Sam woke to a pounding headache and a throbbing body. He tried to sit up and groaned before relaxing as someone channelled the Force through him, taking the pain. Hazel eyes opened, ready to thank his Father only for Sam to scramble back from the stranger. “Who…..where am I? Dean?” Sam called only to see a look of compassion appear on the stately man’s face.

“I am sorry Samuel, but your family is dead.”

“What?” No.” Sam denied, shaking his head even as he reached out for Dean only to whimper in pain.

“It is true, the Jedi killed them.”

“No. They wouldn’t. Dad’s a Jedi.”

“Who broke the code and was training a child who cannot use their precious Lightside.”

Sam paled. “Me? They….they died cause of me?” he whispered and received a nod. 

“I felt the fight but was unable to do anything but save you before they reached you.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked warily.

“Darth Sidious. I will complete your training Samuel.”

“You’re a Sith? No. The Sith killed my Mother!” Sam moved further away from him and Sidious nodded. 

“You have been betrayed by both Sith and Jedi. I can train you; help you take your revenge for your fallen family. I will not betray you child.” Sidious answered. This boy was not the Chosen One but Anakin would be too closely watched for now and Samuel was incredibly powerful. He would make a good apprentice until he could claim Anakin. The boy was vulnerable and scared, his mental shields non-existent at the moment which would make him easier to influence. 

“Why?”

“Because you are powerful and did not do anything to deserve this. Let me help you take you vengeance.” He whispered and Sam nodded hesitantly, hugging his knees to his chest as he fought tears. They were dead, he was all along now. “Get some sleep Samuel, you need to heal.” Sidious left him alone and Sam looked around the bedroom he was in. It was Spartan but everything was of the highest quality, showing that whoever Sidious really was, he had wealth. Sam lay back down, curling up around a pillow as he sobbed. He wanted Dean! 

\--------------  
Yoda moved as fast as he could, the medical team following him. He didn’t know why the Force was leading him here but he knew someone desperately needed help. He stopped and looked around, seeing three bodies lying in the plaza. The medical team spread out to check them, proving the two adult males were dead. But then they began working frantically on the third male, this one an adolescent human male. They loaded him onto a stretcher and took off while Yoda approached the bodies, ears dropping when he recognised one of them. No one had heard from John Winchester in ten years and now the man was dead. Yoda picked up his lightsaber and went to look at the last body, staring at it in shock, a Sith. But the Sith no longer existed. He took its lightsaber as well and went to make preparations to have John’s body sent back to the Temple. He hoped the boy survived because he was the only one who knew what had happened.

```````````````````````````  
Sam woke up and pushed the blankets back before getting up, wincing at the cold floor beneath his bare feet. He went into the fresher to clean up and when he came out there were new clothes on the bed for him so he dressed in them and then hesitated, unsure what to do. The door opened so he left the bedroom and wandered down the hall, looking around curiously. He came to a large room with a table set for two and found his new…..Master already seated. He walked over, ignoring the fact his feet were freezing. “Good morning apprentice.”

“Good morning Master.” He answered quietly. 

“I am glad to see the clothes fit you. There are no shoes to help toughen your feet and get you used to the cold. Your training starts to today so eat.” Sidious announced and Sam slid into the empty chair, eating neatly like Dean had taught him. Sidious was pleased to see his manners, this was an apprentice that could blend into a higher social setting then the newly departed Maul. “Training will be hard and I will not coddle you. Failure will be punished while success will earn you privileges. I expect my orders to be obeyed immediately. If you do not understand ask. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” Punishment? His Dad had never really punished him. 

“Today we shall test what you already know. Follow me.” He commanded once Sam had eaten and Sam fell into step in the correct spot. He led him to a training room. “You’re lightsaber is on the table over there.” Sam moved over and picked up the familiar blade, it was all he had left of home now. Sidious activated a training droid and sat down to watch the boy fight. He was good, very good, especially for his age. But he could be better. 

```````````  
Dean woke fighting the hands on him, thrashing in panic until the Force wrapped around him, holding and calming him and Dean lay still panting for air as he stared at a white ceiling. “Calm you are?” A voice asked and Dean blinked, turning his head to see a small green alien dressed in Jedi robes. Dean went to respond only to cough. A glass of water floated over and Dean sipped it.

“W…where?” He croaked out.

“Jedi Temple.”

Dean’s eyes went wide in shock and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain it cause. “My Dad? Sammy?” He asked and the Jedi stared calmly at him.

“Your Father dead he is. Who is this Sammy?” 

“My little brother, he was on our ship. Is he okay?”

“Unaware we were that another there was. A message sent will be.” 

Dean paled but nodded. Sam had never been alone so long before, the poor kid must be panicking. “Who are you?”

“Yoda.”

“Master Yoda?” Dean’s eyes widened in awe and he bowed briefly even while sitting. 

“Badly injured you were. Remain here you will. Training as a Jedi you were?”

“Yes Master.” Dean answered.

“Talk to the Council I will, a new Master we will find you.”

“Thank you.” Dean whispered sadly.

“A great Jedi, your Father was. One with the Force he is now.” Yoda consoled and Dean nodded. “Rest now.” Yoda told him before leaving and Dean curled onto his side, staring at the wall as silent tears fell. 

````````````````  
Dean followed his guide towards the Council chambers slowly, still in a bit of pain from his injuries but at least he had finally been discharged. After nearly two months in there he had been going crazy, even with the class work and meditation exercises he had been given to keep him occupied. He didn’t understand why no one would tell him about Sam either. 

Dean hesitated at the doors but took a deep breath and walked in, bowing to what had to be the Jedi Council, keeping his emotions tightly under control as he straightened up to see them, only recognising Master Yoda. 

“Dean Winchester, son of the Jedi Master John Winchester, fourteen years old. A now Masterless Padawan.” Mace Windu commented and Dean stared calmly at him, impressing them considering what he had been through and the fact his training hadn’t exactly been traditional. “You are here for us to decide what is to be done about you.”

“Excuse me Master but what about my brother?” Dean asked as politely as he could. 

“A search was conducted planet wide for Samuel Winchester; your family ship was found in the dock you indicated. However the search turned up nothing.” Came the gentler voice of Adi Gallia, knowing that the words would cause the youngling pain. Sure enough green eyes fell shut even as Dean bit his lip, reaching out with everything he had to his little brother. They could always sense each other, always. And now…..there was nothing and Dean bit back a sob. The Council could feel his pain and grief over the two tattered bonds and then he slammed impressive shields down on his emotions and stared at them passively. 

“If you are to continue your Jedi training then a new Master must be found for you and your skills tested.” Master Koon told him and Dean nodded in understanding. 

“At this time there are no unattached Master’s you can take you as their Padawan.” Master Yaddle stated and Dean hid a wince.

“I understand.” Dean told them calmly and Yoda stared at him.

“Take Dean Winchester as my Padawan I will.” He stated and the other Council members stared at him, some actually displaying their shock. Yoda left his chair and approached the youngling. “Accept me as your Master will you?” He asked and Dean dropped to his knees in front of the diminutive Master. 

“I….” Dean bit his lip and looked at the ground before taking a deep breath and looking at his new Master. “I would be honoured Master. Everyone had heard of Master Yoda, to be accepted as his Padawan……and it meant he could continue his training, something he knew his Father would have wanted.

“Then done it is.” Yoda told him, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Come with me, you will.” Yoda left and Dean followed him in a daze. 

TBC…..


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5

Dean paused in the hallway and then moved towards the group of younger Padawan’s, curious about what was happening and able to feel fear coming from one of them. Several saw him and moved away. Dean frowned as he found a young boy sprawled on the cold floor of the hallway, a slightly bigger boy standing over him. “What’s going on here?” Dean demanded coolly and everyone turned to stare at him. At fourteen he was a lot taller and bigger than the Younglings and a lot of them quickly slipped away. 

“You don’t belong here.” The boy snapped at the one on the floor before leaving and Dean memorised his Force presence for later before kneeling beside the fallen Padawan.

“You okay?” He asked gently and the blond nodded warily. Dean offered him a hand and he hesitated before taking the offered help. “What’s your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Dean frowned in thought before realising this was the kid that had caused such a fuss barely a week after he had woken up. “Nice to meet you Padawan Skywalker. I’m Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself, helping him gather up the scattered datapads from Anakin’s bag. “You like astrophysics?” 

“Yes.” 

“I prefer navigation myself.” Dean told him with a grin and the kid finally started to relax. “So you’re from Tatooine?” The kid nodded. “I’ve been there a few times, how did you stand that heat?”

“It’s normal, this place is so cold.” Anakin admitted and Dean nodded.

“Guess it would be to you. You have class now?” He asked and Anakin shook his head. “How about some lunch?”

“Why?” Anakin asked.

Dean shrugged. “Seems like you could use the company and I’m new here too.”

“What? But they said I was too old.”

“And I’m older? I was already being trained but outside the Temple. When my Ma…” Dean closed his eyes in pain. “When my Master died I was brought here and apprenticed to Master Yoda.” He explained, leading the younger Padawan into the commissary to eat. 

```````````````````````````  
Sam bit his lip to hold in a scream as the whip lashed into his back again; sixty lashes so only forty more to go. He was getting better at taking pain but was that good or bad? Passing out meant more lashes but he wouldn’t feel them till he woke again. Sith training was nothing like what training with Dad and Dean had been. That had been fun and painless unless he messed up physical training and hurt himself. This was torture, literally. He could feel Sidious nearby, watching in glee as he trembled in pain and exhaustion, clothes soaked with blood and sweat. He was a Winchester, he could take this. Anything to avenge his family’s deaths. Time had become a blur to him but he figured he had been there six months or so…..maybe. 

Sidious felt the boys mind wandering as he stood tied to the pillar as the droid whipped him. He was toughening up amazingly fast but he still lacked the true hatred a Sith needed. Samuel’s power had been impressive the one time he had lashed out but the boy still tried too hard to hold his emotions back. Anakin had been totally untrained, a clean slate until those blasted Jedi had decided to train him. He would just have to bide his time and make sure Samuel was ready when the time came. But the boy was still too young and untrained; he needed an apprentice out there doing his work now. He also needed to give the boy a new name soon, distance him from his old life as much as possible. He may have blocked the siblings’ link off but he knew of Master Yoda’s newest Padawan and he had to ensure the two never ran into each other. 

```````````  
Dean grinned as he powered down his lightsaber, bowing to his opponent and Anakin grinned back. Anakin was breathing harder but the kid was considerably shorter and had a lot less training behind him. Dean reached out to playfully ruffle his hair and Anakin ducked away, laughing. They had both been at the temple a year now and had settled in although both had problems with certain people. Anakin because of his late start and Dean due to his unorthodox previous apprenticeship. But with Dean there Anakin didn’t find it as hard to deal with, Dean looked out for him like an older brother and he knew about Sam and the fact that the older boy was probably dead. Anakin wasn’t sure if he wanted Sam to be found, it would make Dean happy but what if he abandoned him for his actual little brother? They headed for the change room and then left the training room, Anakin for class and Dean to meet with his Master for more training. He may be a green midget but he hit hard with his walking stick. 

He made his way into the gardens and towards where he could feel his Master waiting for him. He found him near a pond and knelt opposite him, joining him in meditation. Even after a year it was still hard to meditate without his Dad or Sam and to have a Padawan bond with Yoda was very different to having one with his Dad. All he had left of his family was the Impala kept in the Temple’s hanger for his use on missions after his Knighting and his Dad’s lightsaber. That was kept safe in his quarters so he couldn’t lose it. 

“Distracted you are.” Yoda commented and Dean winced.

“Sorry Master, I’ll do better.” He assured him and Yoda opened his eyes to look at him calmly and with sympathy. It was after all the anniversary of his father’s death. 

“Miss them you do, natural it is. Allow grief to overwhelm you, you must not.” He told him and Dean nodded. 

“I just….I know it’s irrational but I know Sam’s alive, somewhere. But if he’s alive I should be able to feel him, find him.” Dean admitted softly and Yoda frowned. There was a possibility the Council had discussed for the youngest Winchester’s disappearance. After all there was a Sith out there who had either lost their apprentice or master and would be looking for someone to train. Who better than a child unable to use the Lightside. But it was better Dean not know their suspicions in case he take off looking for him when his own training needed finishing. 

“Perhaps alive your brother is. If so in time lead you to him the Force will.” Yoda finally said and Dean nodded before wincing as he was hit with that damned walking stick. “Now, meditate you will.”

“Yes Master.” Dean closed his eyes again. 

````````  
Sam slowly picked up the completed lightsaber and took a deep breath before turning it on. He stared at the blood red blade, the sign of a Sith. His old yellow blade was kept securely hidden on his person at all times, the only thing left he had from his life with his family. He moved gracefully, watching as the blade moved with him before shutting it off, content that it wouldn’t blow up in his face in combat. He attached it to his belt and then left the room, feet hurting a little from the new boots, the first pair he had worn in the three years he had been here. At the moment all of his clothes were new from his black leggings to the layered black and green tunics. He had managed to get green added, a memory of his brothers eyes. 

Sam entered the main hall and dropped to a knee, head bowed in deference to his Master. He stayed perfectly still, knowing better than to move until his Master allowed him to. He had learnt that particular lesson really fast. 

“Rise my apprentice.” Sidious was pleased by the boys’ obedience and ability to stay utterly still. He held his hand out and Sam detached his lightsaber, allowing it to be summoned with the Force. Sidious studied the weapon; it was plain, functional and exceptionally well made. “You have done well Samuel.” He smirked, looking into emotionless hazel eyes. The boys’ ability to mask his emotions was amazing. “From now on you shall be known as Darth Sepid.”

“Yes Master.”

TBC….


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Get info from Wikipedia so if anything is wrong blame them.

Chapter 6

Dean stared at the fountain; one leg stretched out in front of him and held in a brace. He knew he should be meditating but he just couldn’t clear his mind enough. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he had just gotten back from a joint mission with Master Kenobi and Anakin. A simple diplomatic mission that had gone rather wrong and had ended with him having a shattered leg and Anakin spending time in a bacta tank. Sammy would be fourteen soon, Anakin would be twelve in another few weeks. The kid was growing up fast, sometimes too fast. Dean does what he can to temper Anakin’s recklessness but even between him and Kenobi it doesn’t always work. And sometimes it worries him. But Anakin is such a happy child most of the time that it’s easy to ignore most of the time. 

“Leg paining?” Dean looked up and smiled at Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Knight was barely six years older than him and was half way between another mentor and an older brother. Since he got on so well with the pair he often got to go on missions with them when Council duties kept his own Master busy. 

“Not too badly. How’s Anakin?”

“Getting better. Hopefully this will teach him patience. Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks.” Dean accepted the small stone and slipped it into a pocket. Jedi did not have many personal belongings so gifts tended to be small little things picked up on missions. 

Obi-Wan sat down opposite him, legs crossed. “Want some help?”

Dean sighed but nodded, knowing he was too scattered to meditate without it. “I need it.” He admitted softly and Obi-Wan nodded, gently reaching out with the Force to help Dean slowly sink into meditation. 

``````````````````````````````````````  
Sam slipped through the lower levels of Coruscant, both lightsabers well hidden in his clothes. Instead he openly carried a vibroknife and a small blaster that was only good for one or two shots. He knew his ‘Master’ was keeping an eye on him to ensure he fulfilled his mission, meeting some contact of Sidious’ for some information. Sam looked up, unable to see the sky with how far down he was but he paused to mentally wish his brother a happy eighteenth birthday. This was the first time he had been allowed out of the building he was trained and lived in since waking up there. He knew he had to succeed if he didn’t want to be ‘punished’; he hid a shiver at the thought. He had always thought his Dad was a bit hard but now he would do anything to be training with him and Dean again. 

He tried to ignore the various beings lying around the alleys in rags, he had no money or he would try to help them. That thought would make his Master mad but he didn’t care, how could he not feel for these beings? It could just as easily be him in their place after all. He felt a flash of rage and paused, taking a deep breath to calm down. Sidious wanted him to revel in such emotion but he preferred to stay in control. 

He finally made it to the club and mind-tricked the bouncer to get inside. He hid a shudder of disgust as he looked around, his Dad would have flipped if he had ever caught him or Dean in a place like this. He made his way to a booth in the back and sat down, keeping his hood up, yellow eyes staring at the Himoran who shifted nervously before handing over the data chip. Sam took it and handed over the credits before leaving the club and heading ‘home’. 

``````````````````````  
Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before moving further. He knelt down and touched the ground, able to feel a faint echo of his father’s death even after nearly six years. The whole area felt strange thanks to the Sith they had battled. He looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder and managed a smile for Anakin, the younger Padawan huddling into his cloak. “Come on, we need to get back to Master Kenobi.” Dean whispered, standing up again and Anakin nodded.

“You okay?”

“I will be.” Dean answered.

“This is where your Dad…..” Anakin trailed off and Dean nodded as they walked back towards the city. 

Thankfully they weren’t leaving until the next day to escort Bail Organa back to Coruscant. Why anyone would threaten the man Dean didn’t know. Alderaan was a totally pacifist planet after all. They made it back to the Palace and joined the others for dinner, making polite conversation even if Dean’s mind wasn’t really on it. When the meal was done Dean headed back to the room he’d been given for their stay only to have someone knock a few minutes later. He opened the door and stared in surprise at Bail Organa himself. “Can I help you Your Highness?”

“I recognised your name Padawan Winchester. It was your family and the Sith that fought here six years ago.”

“Yes sir.”

“We searched the planet thoroughly when the Jedi contacted us, I am sorry we found nothing on your brother.”

“Thank you.”

“Good night Padawan Winchester.” He left and Dean shut the door, slumping against the wall tiredly. He’d never wanted to come back to this planet again. 

``````````````````````````  
Dean knelt before his Master; head bowed as he listened to his Master speak. He heard a lightsaber ignite and then he caught the braid as it fell from his head. “Rise Jedi Knight Dean Winchester.” Mace Windu told him eve as Yoda put his lightsaber away. Dean stood up and looked around, seeing the others who had come to see his Knighting ceremony. He’d done it; he was finally a true Jedi Knight. He closed his eyes and smiled, imaging the look of pride on his Dad’s face. The crowd clapped for him and Dean let out an oomph as Anakin barrelled into him, laughing as he hugged the teenager. 

“You’re a Knight!” Anakin grinned at him and Dean grinned. 

“Yeah, which means you better show proper respect.” He teased and Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“Congratulations Dean.” Obi-Wan said and Dean smiled at him.

“Thank you Master Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan is fine Dean, we’re both Knights after all.”

“Believe I do that tradition must be followed. Party in my quarters there is.” Yoda told them solemnly. A few of the taller Knights winced slightly at that but they all headed for Yoda’s and the party. 

“A Knight at twenty, trying to outdo Obi-Wan?” Garen teased the younger male.

“He’d need a Padawan straight away to do that.” Bant added and Dean shook his head.

“No way, no Padawan for me.” He held his hands up and they laughed at him. 

``````````````  
Sam slumped against the wall, breathing hard as he clutched his wounded arm to his chest, trembling in exhaustion. Who would have thought ten smugglers would cause so much trouble? He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his anger at being injured so stupidly. Sam stiffened as he heard taunting voices approach and then he snarled in rage, shifting his grip on his lightsaber and launching himself at them, eyes yellow as he cut them down.

TBC…


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Figure pretty much everyone has seen the movies so not going to rewrite them.

Chapter 7

Darth Sepid moved quickly, practically dancing as he cut down his opponents, not caring about their cries of panic or pain. The woman they had been hurting cowers behind him, clutching at her torn and bloodied clothes. It’s over in minutes and he turned to look at her, hearing her gasp as she saw his eyes. He pulls some credits free and tosses them at her. “Go get your injuries tended.” He ordered, using the Force to make sure she would before vanishing into the shadows, heading back to his ship.

```````````````````````````````````  
Dean winced as his table was knocked over. Why had he agreed to host a party for Anakin’s eighteenth? He didn’t remember hitting his head recently. But he must have to agree to host this lot. Sure it was great that Anakin had more friends than just him now, especially since they were closer to the Padawans age but Dean wasn’t always sure they were the best influences on the kid. Oh they were perfect little angels when any Masters or older Knights were around but otherwise? He thought he’d had a bad attitude as a teenager, he’d been an angel compared to this lot. He saw the smuggled in alcohol and groaned, Obi-Wan was going to kill him. Why did he have to be off on some solo mission right in time for Anakin’s birthday? He held some moral authority with Anakin since the teen looked to him as an older brother but to the others in the group he was just a Knight, and a young one at that. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Dean fought to keep his face blank as Obi-Wan lectured his poor Padawan. Unfortunately for the young man in question he had been discovered severely hung over in one of the meditation gardens the morning after his birthday……by Mace Windu. Dean respected the man greatly….he’d just never managed to warm up to him even with the Master being a friend of Yoda’s. That hadn’t stopped him sparing with him though. No one could deny he was a master swordsman, one of the best in the Order. And his style was different to most which made him the best way to learn how to fight a non-Jedi opponent. There was still at least one Sith out there and Dean was determined that if they ever met in battle he would do better than he did the day his Father died. Poor Anakin had been punished for being hung over and had thought that was it. He obviously hadn’t counted on Mace telling Obi-Wan when he reported to the Council and now the poor Padawan was getting a harsh scolding. Dean fought down a wince when Obi-Wan turned on him next, after all he had been the responsible adult at the party.

```````````````  
Dean looked up from his notes as the door slid open and Anakin walked into his quarters, hair dishevelled and looking rather agitated. He put the datapad aside and stood up, steering Anakin over to the couch and pushing him down on it. “Anakin? What happened?”

“We’ve been assigned a mission, protection….of Padme!”

Dean blinked at that. Padme….ah, the Queen Anakin had met ten years ago before being accepted by the Jedi. “Okay so at least she’s sort of a friend right?”

“I haven’t seen her in ten years Dean!” Anakin exclaimed and Dean felt a pit form in his stomach as he felt the emotions swirling around his friend. 

“So? Hate to tell you but with everything that happened back then…..she may not remember you.” 

“But she has to.”

“Why Anakin?” He pressed, needing to know just how deep Anakin’s feeling went. Oh Dean didn’t really care about the no attachment rule, after all he’d grown up with his family, but he did know that certain emotions could be dangerous. Anakin just turned his head away, slumping tiredly and Dean sighed. “What else is wrong?” Anakin shifted. “Anakin?”

“Still can’t sleep well.”

“More nightmares?” Dean asked gently and the teen nodded. “What are they about?” Anakin just stared at the floor and Dean reached out to wrap an arm around the taller male, offering comfort. Anakin leant against him and Dean could feel his muscles trembling slightly in exhaustion. “Come on, you need sleep before going off to protect the fair Senator.” Dean hauled him up and into the small bedroom, yanking Anakin’s boots off before making him lie down. “I’ll help keep the nightmares away.” He whispered, running his fingers through Anakin’s hair to help sooth him to sleep. It didn’t take very long and Dean sat beside him, eyes closed as he focused on helping Anakin sleep without dreams. 

`````````````````  
Darth Sepid knelt before his master, head bowed and Sidious studied him, smirking slightly to himself. His youngest apprentice was coming along quite nicely. Samuel stood and Sidious felt a flash of jealousy, why did the younger Sith have to be so tall? “You have done well my young apprentice. I have a new mission for you. You will go to the planet Geonosis and there you will watch and observe. Soon the war will start and I must be sure everything goes according to plan.”

“Yes Master.” He responded and then left the room to prepare for the trip. 

````````````````````````````  
Dean grinned when the mission details came along, it was perfect! He quickly sent in his interest and went to pack his bag since even if he didn’t get that mission he would be assigned one shortly. Things were becoming more and more tense and while he wasn’t the most diplomatic he could handle negotiations. Two hours later he sent a short message to Anakin before boarding the Impala and leaving the planet. 

Anakin glanced at his commlink and stared with wide eyes at the message. Dean was…..was he crazy? He could get in a lot of trouble if the Council worked it out! But he was also relieved and happy that at least someone was taking his nightmares seriously. He took a deep breath and left the speeder, following his Master towards Padme’s apartment, heart racing at the thought of seeing her again.

``````````````````````````````  
Dean landed the Impala near the main structures and then shut the ship down, He stood up and pulled his hood up to shade his face from the twin suns even as he lowered the ramp and walked down onto the hot sand. He headed towards what seemed to be the residential part and soon a young man emerged, watching him warily. 

“Can I help you?” He called out and Dean lowered his head.

“I am looking for Shmi Skywalker.” He answered calmly, the wind pushing his cloak back, revealing his lightsaber. 

“Owen Lars, you better come in and talk to my Dad.”

“Thank you.” Dean followed him down into the home and looked over as a man floated out in a chair, the remains of one leg heavily bandaged.

“I’m Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife. Why are you looking for her?”

“Jedi Knight Dean Winchester sir, I’m here on behalf of her son, Anakin. Is she here?”

“Come sit down.” Cliegg pointed at the bench and Dean sat down, accepting the offered drink from the young woman.

“This is my girlfriend Beru.” Owen introduced her and Dean smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

“Shmi is…………almost a month ago she left the house early. We found Tusken Raider tracks. Twenty nine of us set out after them and only three others made it back. I’d still be out looking for her if it wasn’t for this.” 

Dean closed his eyes, this explained Anakin’s nightmares. But almost a month…..was there any chance she was still alive? He had no choice but to go after her. “I’ll need to know where you searched.

“Sir, it’s been so long…..”

“I know the odds, but Anakin is practically a little brother to me. I have to try. And I have ways of searching you don’t. I’ll bring her back.” The dead or alive went unsaid. 

```````````````````````  
Anakin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, surprise he’d slept the night through with no nightmares. He rolled out of bed and dressed before heading out onto the balcony to stare out at the water. Did that mean Dean had found her? 

“You slept better last night.” A soft voice called and he turned to smile at Padme.

“I did. I am sorry if I disturbed you before.”

````````````````````````````  
Dean dropped off the cliff and crept closer to the camp, following the feeling of pain towards one of the huts. He cut it open quietly and slipped inside, seeing the figure bound to a pole. He moved over and gently untied her hands, lowering her to the ground. Pained eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him dazedly. “Ani?”

Dean shook his head. “My name is Dean, Anakin sent me. I’m here to get you out.” He whispered as he got out his medical kit and went to work trying to stabilise her enough to be moved. “I’m going to take you home.” He promised, the Force flowing between them. He was no Healer but he had been around enough to have picked up a few things. He finally wrapped her in his cloak and picked her up, carrying her from the camp without anyone noticing them. He sped back to the farm as fast as he dared with his precious cargo and heard Cliegg cry out as he stopped in front of the house. 

“Is she?”

“She’s alive but she needs more help than I can give.” Dean answered as he lifted her off the bike. 

“We can’t afford the hospital.” He admitted as Dean lay her on a bed. The Jedi nodded and headed for his ship, returning with a bag full of funds. 

“Here, take this.”

“I can’t…”

“You can. Anakin’s family which means you are too.” Dean smiled and then pulled out his commlink as it beeped. “Excuse me, I need to go.” He went back to the Impala, activating the comm to see what the message was. His eyes widened in alarm and then he was powering up the ship and taking off, heading for Geonosis to help the others save Obi-Wan.

```````````````````````````````  
Dean landed and quickly gathered everything he thought he might need before heading towards the large stadium, figuring that was where everyone was. Sure enough he soon came across Mace Windu who nodded and motioned for him to head down a corridor so he obeyed; lightsaber in his hand. He hid in the shadows, wincing when he saw Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one tied up in the middle of the arena. It looked like Anakin and the Senator had attempted their own rescue and failed. He tensed when he saw Mace confronting Dooku and then the fighting started. Dean flipped down onto the arena floor and blocked several blaster bolts meant for Obi-Wan who turned and nodded when he saw him. Dean grinned and then dashed off, losing himself in the fight. He kept a tight rein on his emotions as he fought but couldn’t help the adrenaline coursing through his body or the heady feeling of exhilaration that came with something so uncomplicated as a good old fashioned battle. But the tide soon began to turn against them and he began backing towards the others until all the survivors were grouped together. He had to admit he admired the Senators spunk as she fired fiercely at the oncoming droids. Dean took the chance to catch his breath as Mace and Dooku argued before bringing his guard up again as the droids prepared to attack again only to look up as ships suddenly filled the air, smiling as he felt his old Master amongst the soldiers. He leapt onto one of the ships and grabbed onto a convenient strap as it took off again, several other Jedi with him. 

When the ship landed he jumped down and took off to meet the enemy again, ignoring the tired ache in his muscles as he moved through the droids and Geonosians. Seeing one run with something important looking in its hands he took off after it and into the caverns, swearing softly when it vanished from sight. He fell back and rolled back to his feet, lightsaber coming up defensively as he heard the familiar snap hiss of another lightsaber activating. A cloaked figure emerged, red lightsaber in hand and Dean swallowed. He was worn out already but to have to face a Sith now? The Sith attacked and Dean blocked, spinning away from him before attacking in return. Dean took a deep breath, letting the Force fill him, easing his weariness as he defended himself. He blinked suddenly, the Force trying to tell him something but he was rather busy trying to keep his head attached to his neck. He managed to hook a foot behind the Sith’s knee, sending him to the ground with an oomph of surprise, the black hood falling back as Dean brought his lightsaber to rest against his throat but then Dean froze, staring into yellow eyes. “Sammy?”

TBC…


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 8

Dean brought his lightsaber to rest against the Sith’s throat but then Dean froze, staring into yellow eyes. “Sammy?” He couldn’t believe it and yet…he reached out with the Force, feeling it around them, this was why he had been led this way. It was Sam, his little brother all grown up. He lowered his saber from Sam’s throat, staring at him. He touched Sam’s Force presence and the Sith snarled at him, recoiling from the Light before managing to get up and pin him to the wall. “Sam! Don’t, it’s me, it’s Dean.” He stayed still in Sam’s hold, hoping to get through to him.

Sam pinned the Jedi to the wall, surprised when he didn’t try to fight back. And then…he used the Force to choke him slightly and green eyes widened. “Don’t….don’t you dare say his name! The Jedi killed my family.” He snarled in rage. 

“Sammy I’m right here.” Dean forced out past the constriction in his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on doing something he had rarely done since being separated from his brother. He had taught the technique to Anakin years ago to help the kid not get so mad, better neutrality than anger after all. He calmed himself and then reached once more for Sam with the force but this time his own signature was neither Light nor Dark. 

Sam started and lost his grip on the Jedi’s throat at the touch. He hadn’t felt that since Dean…but Dean was dead wasn’t he? This had to be a trick. He stared in wary confusion as green eyes opened again to stare up at him. Sam stared at the older male, taking in the tanned healthy skin and the faint remnants of freckles across his nose, the startling green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. It couldn’t be, could it?” “No….” He shook his head and backed away.

“Sam.” Dean reached out to his brother, not caring that his eyes were still yellow. How had the kid gotten so tall? “It’s okay little brother, I’m here.” He murmured, aware that Sam was on edge and one wrong word or move could end in a bad fight. 

Sam backed away unable to believe him. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be Dean. “Stop lying!” 

Dean shook his head, trying to reach his brother through their bond but it was still not there……………or it was blocked. Dean drew up every bit of focus and skill he had before slamming the Force into where their bond should be and felt like dropping from exhaustion within seconds but there! A crack in the block. He kept pushing and saw Sam frown in confusion. ‘Sammy!’ He screamed into the crack and Sam gasped, eyes flickering hazel for a second.

Sam was shocked to hear his name being screamed across the bond that had been silent for so long. Dean….could this really be? He reached back to his brother without thinking, pushing against the block and under the double assault it shattered, their bond springing back to life in an instant. Sam fell to his knees under the assault as Dean’s presence flooded his awareness and Dean fell to one knee opposite him. “Dean?” Sam whispered, staring at him with wide eyes and Dean nodded. Sam bit his lip, fighting to hold in the sob of joy and fear that wanted to break free, his brother was a Jedi and he was a Sith, would Dean take him in? He stared as Dean reached out a hand to him almost grasping as trembling fingers brushed his cheek.

“Oh Sammy, what’s happened to you?” Dean asked and Sam cringed slightly. “Shh, it’s okay little brother.” Dean moved closer and then pulled him into a hug, ignoring the way Sam tensed before ever so slowly relaxing and then hesitantly returned the hug. “It’s alright Sam, I’ve got you now.” Dean kissed the top of his head as Sam slumped against him, shaking in his embrace. “Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.” Dean frowned when Sam tensed again.

“Where?” He asked almost hostile and Dean frowned.

“Not sure yet, but the Impala’s nearby. Bet you’ve missed her.” Dean managed a smile and Sam blinked.

“The Impala? Dean………Dad?”

Dean winced but shook his head. “He didn’t make it, I almost didn’t either apparently.” He admitted softly. “Please Sam, come with me. We’ll go somewhere, anywhere where we can just be brothers together.” Dean promised and Sam stared at him, hating the fact he didn’t know if he could trust Dean. Dean blinked as his comm beeped and glanced down at the message. “We need to go Sam before I’m missed.”

“You’re not going to take me to them?”

“To who Sam?”

“The Jedi.” Sam snapped and Dean shook his head. He honestly wasn’t sure what the Council would do with his brother and he wouldn’t risk it. Not with the Dark Side clinging so tightly to the kid. 

“No Sam, it’ll just be you and me.” Dean promised and Sam stared at him. Dean wanted to kill whoever had done this to his brother, he used to be so innocent, would have trusted him without a second thought but now…

Sam moved away, watching him warily even as his lightsaber jumped back into his hand. “I can’t go with you Dean, he’d kill us both.”

“Who?” Dean got up as well, clipping his own saber to his belt. 

“My Master.” Sam answered coolly, forcing himself to shut himself off from Dean.

“A Sith?” Dean asked and Sam snorted, one eyebrow raising and Dean sighed. “Okay dumb question considering. So if he comes after us we kill him.”

“Not him Dean, he’s too powerful. I can’t…..” Sam turned away and Dean frowned, no way. 

He was not losing Sam just after finding him again. Dean glanced around, spotting the downed soldier, and then held his hand out, the discarded blaster flying into it. He checked the setting quickly. “Sorry Sammy.” Sam began to turn, hand going for his lightsaber but Dean was quicker and the stun bolt hit Sam in the chest. He watched as Sam crumpled to the ground, out cold. Dean tossed the blaster back at the dead trooper and knelt beside his brother, reaching out with the Force to ensure he would stay unconscious until Dean wanted him to wake up. Now he had to figure out what to do, he needed somewhere safe and secluded to help Sam heal. He could go back to Tatooine but it wasn’t the most hospitable of planets. But maybe…..he pulled out his commlink and put in the code, hoping she would answer.

“Hello?”

“Senator Amidala? This is Knight Dean Winchester. I………I need a favour.”

``````````````````````  
The Impala landed easily in the field and Dean looked out at the lakeside house, it was perfect! He left the ship and went inside to find the kitchen fully stocked as well as the linens, the Senator had kept her word and he felt a swell of admiration for her. He pulled back the blankets on the bed in the master bedroom before going back to the ship and lifting Sam into his arms, thankful he had the Force to aide him since Sam was so tall now. He gently lay Sam on the bed and then stripped him down to his underclothes before covering him in the blankets and gently withdrawing the Force suggestion keeping him unconscious until Sam was in a natural sleep. He smiled softly as he found a familiar lightsaber hilt hidden in his brother’s clothes, he had kept it all this time and obviously hidden from his ‘Master’. Dean headed back to the Impala and grabbed his pack as well as the spare clothes Anakin had left behind on the ship since they were close in height before disabling the engine and hiding all the weapons. Sam was not leaving until they sorted everything out. He went back into the house and unpacked before going into the kitchen to make them some lunch, figuring the smell would rouse Sam eventually.

Sam shifted and then opened his eyes slowly, he had to be dreaming since he hadn’t slept on such a comfortable bed in forever. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling in confusion, what had happened? He looked around for his clothes and lightsaber only to find they weren’t there although clothes had been left out for him. He got up and dressed in the dark clothes before glancing in the mirror to find they looked like a rather dark version of what Jedi typically wore. He froze. Jedi……Dean. He left the room quickly, following his nose and then stopped, watching the shorter male as he set the food on the table. He knew Dean was aware he was there, their bond would have alerted Dean when he had woken. 

“Hungry? I’m no professional chef but it’s better than field rations.” Dean told him calmly.

“Where are we?”

“Safe. Only one person knows where we are and she doesn’t know who you are.” Dean assured him, turning to face him. He looked good in Anakin’s uniform. “Grab a seat and we’ll eat.”

“Dean….”

“We have plenty of time to talk later Sam, you’re way too skinny so we’re eating first.” Dean ordered and Sam moved cautiously to the table, looking at the stew, salad and bread warily. “It’s not tampered with Sam. You’re my brother, I’d never hurt you.”

“You’re a Jedi, I’m Sith.”

“Don’t care. I swore to protect you always and I won’t break that promise.” Dean answered before eating and Sam just stared at him, he could feel his brother’s eyes on him. “Gonna eat or not?”

Sam looked at the bowel and slowly began eating, not seeing the happy smile on Dean’s face. Why was Dean doing this? He should be taking him in for interrogation and execution, not feeding him on some nice looking planet. Did he really mean this much to Dean even after so long? He knew what his Master would expect, for him to kill Dean or bring him to him so he could torture and then kill the Jedi himself but…….he couldn’t do it. Dean was his brother, no matter what had changed over the years. He was keeping his end of their newly opened bond shielded but that didn’t mean things didn’t slip through and he could literally feel Dean’s utter happiness at having him with him. Why would Dean be so happy over having a Sith with him? He could attack him or even try to turn him to the Dark Side and yet Dean was happy. Unable to work things out he retreated to the room he’d woken in as soon as he was done and locked the door, sitting and staring out at the lush green rolling hills.

`````````````````````````  
Dean sighed and sat on the couch, still not used to such luxurious surrounds after almost two weeks staying in the lakeside villa. He had felt his Master reaching out to him several times and other than letting Yoda know he was alive and unharmed he made sure the council master wouldn’t learn anything else. He’d also felt a Dark presence reaching for his brother but so far Sam was blocking it but how long would that last? Dean only saw him once a day for food, apparently one meal was all Sam was used to anymore. Sam may be very tall but he was way too skinny. Anakin was almost the same height as him but he was a lot heavier than Sam, a healthy weight. Sam was skin and muscle. He’d seen it the first day when he’d stripped him off. He’d also seen the scars and his blood had boiled in rage at the sight. Someone had whipped his brother! It had taken a lot of meditation to get his rage under control and that was the only time he had reached over the remanets of his Padawan bond for his old Master for help and Yoda had given it without hesitation, helping him let go of the anger across the distance. 

````````````````````  
“Why are you doing this?” Sam looked up at Dean one morning and Dean nearly jumped in surprise at his speaking after so long. 

“What do you mean?” Dean put his glass down and looked at Sam, not flinching from his yellow eyes. 

“You’re a Jedi! I’m a Sith, your enemy and instead of killing me or turning me in you’re cooking for me! And I can feel…what happened to no emotion?” Sam asked, trying to be angry but he was more confused and lost than anything. 

Dean got up and then knelt in front of Sam much to his shock. “I don’t care if you’re a Sith or anything. You are my brother, always have been and always will be. I don’t care about those rules, Dad didn’t either or we wouldn’t exist. He loved Mom and he loved us.” Dean reached up and gently placed his hand against Sam’s cheek, able to feel stubble where once there had been baby smooth skin. 

Sam trembled at the gentle touch, unused to such a thing after so many years. He stared into Dean’s eyes, cautiously reaching for his emotions through the bond and swallowed when he found the fiercely protective feelings Dean held for him as well as love and sadness. Sam tried not to react, he was a Sith, Darth Sepid………but buried deep inside he was still Dean’s Sammy and that part won out. He crumpled and Dean caught him, wrapping him in his love as Sam cried for the first time since he had come to accept Dean was dead. 

“It’s okay Sammy, let it out. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Dean kept on whispering nonsense to him, glad that he had finally broken through Sam’s controlled mask of anger. 

TBC…….


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

Sam watched as Dean worked through his katas on the lawn in front of the villa. He’d always liked watching Dean practice, he was just so natural when it came to fighting. His brother stopped and turned to face him, face serene even as he beckoned for Sam to join him. Sam hesitated and Dean waited patiently until Sam stepped barefoot onto the dew soaked grass. He slipped his tunic off to match Dean and Dean grinned, moving back to his exercises. Sam hesitated but then began copying him, he hadn’t done these moves since he’d lived with his family, the Sith had different ones. It felt strange and yet oddly good. Soon he was flowing easily through the old moves and he could feel Dean’s total contentedness with what they were doing. Eventually they cooled down and then Dean sat on the grass cross legged to meditate. Sam hesitantly copied him. “You’ve been having nightmares.” Dean commented softly. 

Sam tensed at the soft words, hands clenching into fists. “You’ve been watching me.”

“No, I heard you.” Dean opened his eyes and shifted, putting a hand over Sam’s clenched one. “I want to help you Sammy, to be here when you need me. No matter what the time. You don’t have to suffer alone.” 

“I….”

“Needing help isn’t being weak little brother.” Dean assured him, realising that Sam had probably been taught it was. “Please Sam, let me in.”

“I can’t.” Sam shook his head, staring at the grass. He closed his eyes as he felt Dean gently nudge his shields, letting him feel his concern and love. Sam fought to keep control, something that had been so easy until Dean had reappeared in his life. But now the smallest thing Dean did or said was able to shake his onetime unbreakable shields. 

“You can Sam, you can’t stay cut off like this. Please let me help you.” Dean whispered, taking Sam’s hands in his own and Sam slowly looked up at him, eyes flickering slightly between hazel and yellow. 

```````````````````````  
“Still nothing?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat opposite the oldest member of their older. 

“No. On Geonosis happened something did. Felt Dean only once since have I.”

“Death?” Obi-Wan forced himself to ask, he did not want that to be true.

“No. Anger. My help he called for to deal with it.” Yoda admitted, ears drooping.

“But he reached for your help, that must be a good sign….is it possible he found Samuel?”

“Perhaps. Good this is know I do not.”

“Dean would never turn.” 

“Right you are I hope.”

`````````````````````````````````````````````  
Dean silently opened the door to Sam’s room, seeing him tossing and turning, lost in a nightmare. It was risky, if Sam lashed out before recognising him, but he was done ignoring this. He knelt beside the bed and then reached carefully through the Force to help calm Sam. “It’s okay Sammy, you’re safe. Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” He called softly. Sam cried out, thrashing and Dean put a hand on his shoulder. Sam reacted and Dean found himself pinned to the mattress with Sam on top of him. Dean stayed still and calm even as Sam half choked him. When he didn’t fight back Sam’s grip eased a bit, a look of confusion flickering across his face. He blinked groggily and then pulled back in shock. 

“Dean.”

“Hey, you okay?”

“Me? I….”

“I knew the risk Sam, you didn’t hurt me.” Dean smiled and sat up even as Sam moved to the side. Dean rolled onto his side to watch his brother. “Want to talk about it?” He offered softly and Sam shook his head. “Alright.” Dean let it go for now, getting comfortable and Sam stared at him in wary confusion even as Dean stretched an arm out. Dean just waited, eyes closed, but couldn’t help smiling when Sam’s weight finally settled into his side, just like when they were kids.

``````````````````````````````````  
Dean paused and closed his eyes before swearing softly in Huttesse. Had they been found? He focused more and sighed, Anakin. It made sense; Amidala would have needed an escort home after all. He quickly put the knife and meat aside before going looking for Sam. He found him scanning the sky warily, body rigid with tension. “It’s not the Council. Just a Knight escorting his charge home.” Dean told him. He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I know him Sammy and his charge is the one who arranged this place for us. We’re safe here still.”

Sam looked at Dean, eyes searching his. He wanted so badly to trust his brother like he had before. But his Master had spent years beating the ability to trust out of him. It was so hard knowing what to do anymore. But that small part of him he had hidden deep inside that was still Dean’s Sammy was slowly getting louder the longer they were there and it cried out to trust Dean, that he wouldn’t betray him. He’d had plenty of time to already after all. Hesitantly he nodded and Dean smiled. “Will you go see them?”

“Yeah, just for a little bit tomorrow. Anakin’s probably pulling his hair out with worry over my vanishing since the Senator promised not to tell anyone we’d spoken.” Dean answered. “It’ll be okay, they won’t tell anyone we’re here. I helped train Anakin, kids got a bit of a temper issue so teaching him neutrality like we did you came in handy.” 

“Anakin Skywalker?”

“Yeah. He arrived in the temple while I was stuck in the Healing ward so we were the two new ones.”

“He wants him.”

“Sam?”

“My…the Sith Lord, he wants Skywalker.”

“Because of that whole Chosen One thing?”

Sam nodded. “He knows him already but I don’t know how.” 

“I’ll warn him.” Dean assured him and Sam nodded.

```````````````````````````  
Anakin took Padme’s hand, unable to look away from the vision of beauty she made in the pure white lace gown as they stood on the balcony. Their only witnesses were the two droids plus the official preforming the ceremony and he wished there could be others. He winced slightly when the man asked who stood for him, there was no one.

“I do.” A calm voice answered and Anakin’s head snapped around to see Dean standing against the rail and he felt a wave of nervousness but also hope. Dean hadn’t tried to stop the ceremony! A few minutes later he was kissing his bride and Dean was clapping. The older Jedi walked over and took Padme’s hand, bending over it to kiss it gently. “Congratulations Senator. I wish you luck in keeping this young rascal under control.”

Padme laughed. “Thank you Knight Winchester. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And you My Lady.” Dean released her hand and then pulled Anakin into a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Where have you been?” Anakin demanded shakily.

“Here, it’s….complicated.” Dean frowned and touched Anakin’s arm. “What happened?”

Anakin looked away in shame. “I…I lost control, disobeyed my Master’s order and paid for it.”

“Oh Ani.” He whispered. 

“Come on you two, this is a wedding. Will you stay and eat with us?” Padme asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Alright.” Dean agreed, following them into the villa.

TBC….


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 10

“You could have left a message Dean.” Anakin muttered, staring out at the lake and Dean moved to lean on the rail beside him. Dean looked him over and shook his head, it was his wedding night and he was out here, confronting him before he could leave instead of sleeping with his beautiful wife. 

“There wasn’t time Ani.”

“You had to look after Sam.” He stated and Dean sighed.

“I had to look after both of you. If you knew nothing then there would be no reason to question you. Even Master Yoda doesn’t know where I am and he was my Master.”

“When are you coming back?” Anakin turned his head to look at the closest person to a brother he had. 

“I….I don’t know. I can’t leave him and the Council……..” He couldn’t say it and Anakin nodded, they all knew what would happen from the histories. “How long are you here for?”

“Another two days, then I have to head back.”

“Then spend this time getting to know your bride Ani.” Dean smiled at him and slapped his back lightly. “She’s a wonderful woman and I know you two will be happy together.”

“Thanks Dean.” Anakin smiled softly.

“I hate doing this but…..you need to be careful, not just hiding you marriage but…..Sam said the Sith Lord is after you. Has been for years. Seems like it might be someone you know, at least vaguely. Stick close to Obi-Wan, okay?”

Anakin paled slightly at the warning but nodded. “I will.” Dean smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair like he had when Anakin was a kid, making him duck away. 

“Now get back to your wife. I’ll see you before you leave.” And with that Dean vaulted the rail and vanished into the night. Anakin stared after him before heading inside. 

```````````````````````````````````````````  
Dean slipped back into their own villa, not wanting to wake Sam, only to find him sitting on the couch. As soon as he spotted Dean some of the tension left Sam’s body and Dean smiled, moving to sit beside him. “Hey, what are you doing up so late?”

“What happened?” Sam asked and Dean shifted so that their arms touched, feeling the tenseness in Sam’s body. 

“I attended a wedding.” Dean smiled softly. “I think Anakin and Padme will make a good couple.” 

Sam frowned. “Isn’t marriage against the Jedi code?”

“Yeah but why should I care? After all if Mom and Dad hadn’t married we wouldn’t exist. I think that bit of the Code is out dated and just plain stupid. Love is a good thing, not something to try and stamp out.” Dean responded and Sam stared at him in surprise. “What? I know you don’t remember Mom Sammy but….I remember her and Dad being so happy together. Loving someone like that is so special and rare, it’s to be cherished.” 

Sam shifted and slowly covered Dean’s hand with his own. “Did…did she love us?”

“More than anything Sam. She gave her life to protect you Sammy, not out of duty but love.” Dean assured him, tugging him into a one armed hug and Sam gradually leant into his side, laying his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and just held him there, able to feel Sam’s confusion and grief. “Come on kiddo, time for bed.” He whispered and Sam blinked sleepily.

“You haven’t called me that since I was six.” He mumbled and Dean chuckled.

“Well you do look like a cute little kid right now.” He teased as he gently tugged Sam upright. They stumbled into Sam’s room and Dean lowered his half asleep little brother onto the bed. “Sleep Sammy.” He gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Stay.” Sam called sleepily and Dean paused before smiling and removing his boots. He lay down beside Sam and Sam curled into him, falling asleep. Dean lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling. This was the most relaxed he’d seen Sam and the first time Sam had actually asked him to stay with him. It felt good. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Sam watched from the shadows as the tall young man hugged a small slender woman to him, kissing her tenderly before letting her go and turning to Dean who yanked him into a hug. Even while shielding himself he could feel the younger man’s strength in the Force. No wonder Sidious wanted him so badly. Dean’s laughter drifted over on the wind and Sam found himself smiling slightly at the sound. Soon though the young Jedi left them, heading on board the waiting ship. Dean stood by the young woman until the ship left and then she left, heading towards a waiting speeder. Dean watched her go and then turned before hesitating, looking around. Sam winced, obviously Dean had sensed him. He moved out of the shadows and Dean relaxed, smiling at him even as he headed towards him. “So that was him?” Sam asked once Dean was in front of him and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, that was Ani.” He was just amazed Sam had left the villa alone and unarmed. 

“He’s…….not what I imagined.” Sam admitted.

“Oh?”

“He is far less volatile than Sidious led me to believe. Your training?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I figured what we did with you would help him get better control. He had it pretty rough the first few years at the Temple.” They stared walking back towards the villa.

“What is it like?”

“The Temple? It’s peaceful, too peaceful for my tastes sometimes. I got lost so many times for the first couple of months. But the gardens…..they’re like nothing else, you’d love them Sammy. Great for meditating in.” 

“Do you miss it?” He asked softly and Dean grabbed his arm gently, making Sam turn to look at him.

“A little, but I have missed you so much more. I’d rather be here with you than there.” Dean told him firmly and Sam stared at him, testing his emotions, before nodded slightly. They walked the rest of the way in silence and went their separate ways once back. An hour later Sam joined him in meditation, making Dean smile.

```````````````````````````````````  
“Did you see the Senator home safely Padawan?”

“Yes Master, she is safely back in the capital. The trip was uneventful, except….” Should he say something? Obi-Wan cared for Dean too after all.

“Except what Anakin?”

“I received a message from Dean.” He admitted and Obi-Wan froze.

“He’s alive.” He whispered in relief.

“Yes Master. Alive and well. But…I am not sure if…when he will return.” He admitted and Obi-Wan sighed but nodded.

“I will inform Master Yoda. You should unpack and get some rest.” 

“Thank you Master.” Anakin bowed slightly and headed for their quarters. He was rather relieved not to be the one telling Yoda, if anyone was going to pick up on the fact he wasn’t telling the whole truth it would be Dean’s Master. 

TBC….  
I leave for a month’s overseas vacation next week so not sure when I will next update anything.


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

Chapter 11

Dean opened his eyes sleepily as he felt his brother in his room. Seconds later the bed dipped and then Sam was curling into him. Dean shifted and wrapped an arm around him, falling back to sleep. But Sam stayed awake, staring at the wall. He’d been with Dean now for over a month and in some ways it was starting to feel like they’d never been apart but then something would happen and he’d lash out before thinking or he’d dream and remember…. He never wanted to hurt Dean and so far his brother had only been bruised at worse but he was always worried that Dean wouldn’t be able to dodge or shield himself in time. How would he live with himself if he seriously hurt or even killed his brother? Without Dean he had nobody and nothing. He heard Dean mumble in his sleep and pull him even closer so he forced himself to relax, not wanting to wake him again.

It had been interesting to see Anakin, see who all the fuss was about. Even keeping himself totally shielded he’d been able to feel the younger man’s power and it was amazing. The thought of Sidious getting his hands on him….it could not be allowed to happen. Sam closed his eyes to think. The most likely way to get Anakin unstable would be to target his new wife and his Master if they were close enough. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked groggily, leaning up on an elbow.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam whispered.

“Sammy….”

“It’s just….seeing him, even shielded I could feel how powerful he is. Sidious will do anything to get him. Just thinking of how he’ll do it.”

“Any ideas?”

“His wife and Master would be the best ways to get to him emotionally. And the war will help too as long as he survives any battles he is in.”

Dean bit back a groan. Obi-Wan and Padme….two complete trouble magnets, great. “I’ll get a message to Anakin and warn him they might be targeted. At least he’s pretty good at staying emotionally neutral if not always calm. Now stop worrying and get some sleep.” Dean ordered and Sam sighed but closed his eyes. 

````````````````````````````  
Sam stared in shock at the silver cylinder in his brothers’ hand. Why did he have his lightsaber? “You going to take it?” Dean asked, smiling at him.

“Dean?” 

“It’s about time you got this back; neither of us can afford to get rusty. And I found this for you.” Dean held out a packet of tools and spare parts used for lightsaber maintenance and something that had Sam swallowing hard….a new crystal. He wouldn’t have to fight with a red blade anymore. Somehow Dean had found a new yellow crystal for him, just like the saber he had used as a child. 

“Where..how…”

“Dad had it tucked away on board, guess he was waiting for you to need a new lightsaber as you grew up.” Dean shrugged and Sam closed his eyes in grief, his Dad had paid who knew how much to make sure he’d have a lightsaber. “Go on little brother, go fix it.” Sam nodded and moved to the table to take his lightsaber apart, intent on making it truly his. Dean just smiled as he watched him work. He hoped that showing he trusted Sam with the weapon would help him relax more. 

It took the rest of the day but eventually Sam put the tools down and smiled as he picked up his lightsaber, he’d used several of the spare parts and it now felt much more natural in his hand. He carefully turned it on and his smile widened at the sight of the golden blade. He heard Dean whistle in admiration and glanced over to see him grinning. Sam offered it to him so Dean took it to look over. “Great work. Want to try it out?” Sam hesitated before agreeing so they headed outside for a gentle spar. 

```````````````````````````````  
Dean sighed as he put down the reports Anakin had forwarded to him at his request. “Dean?” Sam called, looking over from where he was putting lunch together. 

“Anakin sent some of the reports from the war, it’s not looking good.” He admitted. Sam finished off and set their plates down on the table so he could read over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Sidious had the whole war planned and it looks to be staying to that plan so far.”

“You know his plans for this?”

“Some of them…he doesn’t tell anyone everything.”

“Could you write out what you do know? We can forward it to Master Yoda, he has to know we’re together by now so he will at least read it.” 

“Alright. But with me never returning he may suspect I will send information and change things.”

“True and I’ll warn him about that but some information is better than nothing.”

Sam nodded and they ate their lunch before he settled down to write out everything he knew about Sidious and his plans. Meantime Dean began composing his message to his old master.

````````````````````````````  
Yoda hummed as he finished making his tea. Working with the Younglings was always so enjoyable. He placed his tea down and was about to sit when his personal comm unit beeped. If he wasn’t a Jedi Master his reaction to seeing where the message came from would have been very undignified. As he was a master he simply opened the message, taking note of the large file accompanying it. It was a relief to finally have word from his Padawan, even if it did confirm he was with his brother and had no plans to return. He would not leave his brother or bring him to the Council. With the war their views on Dark Jedi let alone Sith had become even more rigid, the punishments more severe. At best Samuel would be locked away in a tiny cell for life, all access to the Force blocked but it was more likely the Council would order him killed and Yoda alone could not override such a decision. He opened the file of information and began to read, knowing he had no way of knowing that it was correct, he had only Dean’s word that Sam was not working for the Sith Lord. 

TBC….


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 12

Sam worked quietly beside his brother as they performed routine maintenance on the Impala. Since sending the information off some of Anakin’s reports had become more positive which meant Master Yoda was cautiously using some of what they had sent. After nearly six months in hiding they would soon be leaving Naboo behind to join the war, sort of. Sam knew Dean had no plans for returning to the Jedi Temple. Instead they would work in the background, striking out at what targets they could handle alone. It would not be easy but neither of them wanted to see the Galaxy ruled by the Sith. Life was about to get very hard, after all neither of them had ever worked before so getting credits to fund their little operation could be interesting. Although Amidala had left them a nice supply inside the house it wouldn’t last forever. They would have to be very careful from now on.

```````````````````````````````  
Dean smiled as he saw Sam doze off in the co-pilots seat. Poor kid was exhausted, not that he wasn’t tired as well. Things could have gone better planeside, that’s for sure. But they had not expected the Seperatists to attack an hour after they landed to resupply. They had ended up fighting alongside the natives to push them back for over a week before it was acknowledge that even with the Republic sending ships and troops they wouldn’t be able to hold them. They had stayed as long as possible before pulling out and protecting some refuge ships until they were able to make the jump to hyperspace. Thankfully neither of them had taken injuries worse than some scrapes and mild burns. But in that they were in the minority, so many had died on the battlefield and off. The Impala’s hold was filled with inured refugees, many of whom would not make it unless they made it to a well-equipped hospital, the two of them only knew the basics of medicine and the Force could only help a non-sensitive so much. 

```````````````````````````````  
Anakin fell back under the onslaught and landed hard, able to feel the gears in his arm grinding and straining. Sharp pain lanced through his spine from the hard landing and he grimaced, hand scrambling to grab his lightsaber even as his opponent raised his. Anakin knew he was going to die as the blade flashed down but it was intercepted by another, golden blade. Anakin stared in shock as a tall man, probably a few years older than him, pushed the Dark Jedi back and stood firmly between them. Suddenly strong hands seized him under the arms and pulled him upwards. “No time for lying around kiddo.” A familiar voice joked and Anakin’s head shot around, despite the protest from his neck, eyes widening as they landed on the only big brother figure he had.

“Dean?”

“Hey Ani, fancy meeting you here.” He teased and let go once sure the younger Jedi was steady on his feet. 

Anakin looked from him back to the stranger who had taken on his fight. “Is that Sam?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled proudly as his younger brother easily fought the Dark Jedi until finally his saber pierced the other man’s chest. Sam then turned to them and Anakin got his first good look at the youngest Winchester. He was a good bit taller than Dean, around Anakin’s height but more slender than Dean. His eyes also held more wariness and pain than Dean’s ever had. Anakin had to fight the urge to laugh as he realised how similarly he and Sam were dressed, if his own hair was a bit darker they would look more like brothers than Sam and Dean! 

“Thank you.” Anakin said and Sam nodded at him even as he continually searched for danger. 

“Sam doesn’t talk a lot.” Dean told him. He still missed Sam chattering away all the time but he had gotten used to this new quiet Sam. 

“Wait, what are you two doing here?”

“Our part in the war. Just because I won’t go back to the Temple doesn’t mean we can’t help. Didn’t expect to run into you, is Obi-Wan here?”

“Somewhere, we got separated.”

“Someone’s coming Dean, we need to move.” Sam suddenly stated and Dean reached out with the Force.

“Obi-Wan.” He whispered. “Sorry Ani.” Dean gave him a quick hug and then the brothers were gone. 

Anakin leant against the wall, his injuries throbbing. He wished they had stayed but he knew why they couldn’t. He closed his eyes and then opened them as he heard his old Master’s call of concern. Obi-Wan was soon at his side, his own tunic somewhat singed even as he searched his onetime apprentice for injuries. “Let’s get out of here and get you to the Healers.” Obi-Wan murmured even as he glanced at Anakin’s downed opponent, something felt…off but he ignored it in favour of getting Anakin to medical aide before he passed out and he would have to carry him.

``````````````````````  
Sidious snarled as he read the latest reports from the front. Things had been going exactly to plan at first but now….he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to destroy something. Someone had either caught on or….or a certain missing apprentice was giving information on his plans. Add to that the vague reports of a ship with no Republic or Separatist markings and the sightings of two men occasionally turning the tide in battle and he found himself wishing he had killed the elder brother years ago. Obviously they had run into each other and the Jedi had taken his apprentice from him. Their bond had been much stronger than he had ever thought. But in the end it didn’t matter, plans could be altered and soon he would have the Chosen One as his apprentice. His first task would be to remove the brothers from interfering. He knew Anakin was close to the elder, killing him would be a good test one day. Yes, he would let the two have their time to think dear Samuel had escaped him and then one day Anakin would be sent to prove them wrong.

``````````````````````````  
Sam was utterly focused as he carefully manipulated the Force into healing the nasty gash in Dean’s side. His brother had been distracted for not even a second but it had been long enough to take a hit, thankfully not deep enough to show organs or bone but still deeper than he liked. He had ended up practically carrying Dean back to the ship and now his brother was resting deep in a Healing Trance. He had set the ships autopilot to take them back to Naboo, it would take a few weeks at least for Dean to recover and Sam was determined he would do so in safety and comfort. He was not letting anything else happen to him, ever.

TBC….


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Chapter 13

Sam watched over his brother as the Knight slept. The healing trance during the journey had done its job and now that they were safely on Naboo all Dean needed was rest and good food to finish healing. But his injury had shaken Sam, neither of them was a trained Healer and travelling the way they did meant they didn’t have access to medical aide quickly. What would have happened if the wound had only been an inch or so deeper? Dean shifted, rolling to face him even as he opened his eyes. “Hey, stop worrying. I’m fine.” He soothed, taking his younger brothers hand.

“Just an inch deeper…..”

“But it wasn’t Sam, you can’t dwell on what ifs. We both know the risks in battle.” Dean pushed and Sam nodded. “Now get some sleep, you’re worn out.” He ordered and Sam sighed but crawled in next to him, making sure he was on Dean’s good side, he didn’t want to hit the wound after all. 

`````````````````````````````````````  
Dean sat on the grass, legs crossed beneath him, eyes closed and breathing deep as he meditated, opening himself to the Light side of the Force. Sam was trying his hand at fishing in the lake, far enough away that Dean’s actions wouldn’t cause him pain. It felt good to just bask in the Light but even here on peaceful Naboo he could feel the taint the war was leaving. The Dark Side was continuing to grow and it was sickening. But then he smiled slightly as he felt a familiar powerful presence and he reached out to it. 

In his meditation room Master Yoda relaxed as his last Padawan reached back to him, his presence just as Light as it had always been. He could sense he was healing from a wound and was tired from the war but was otherwise well. It was good to see for himself that the brother’s presence had not darkened the elder. If he had a favourite Padawan it was Dean, who had suffered much but had kept going no matter what and always fought for what he believed in. 

````````````````````````````````````  
The children huddled together in the cold, trying to stay brave but they were cold, hungry and scared. They weren’t Padawans’ with training to withstand capture, they were just Initiates, some as young as six. They had seen their careers killed right in front of them before they had been roughly forced onto the ship and into the hold. The older children did their best to comfort the younger and appear like Jedi to them but they were scared too. There were terrified screams when the ship lurched and then the engines fell silent. The sat in the dark, not knowing what was going on until a familiar sound brought hope. They all stared at the wall as the familiar sound of a lightsaber came through it and then the wall began to glow as the blade began cutting through. The section was caught with the Force before it could land and moved away from them and then a very tall person stepped through, hazel eyes scanning them. The younger children cowered back, not recognising him but the older watched him, knowing they didn’t know all the Knights. “Is anyone hurt?”

“No sir.” A young boy of about eleven answered. 

“Quickly then, we need to get off the ship.” He ordered and he children scrambled up. He ushered them into the hall and towards the docking bay, lightsaber in hand but turned off for now. They froze at the sound of blaster fire but it was answered by the welcoming sound of another lightsaber. It went quiet again and then another man stepped into the corridor.

“Knight Winchester!” The same boy called happily and green eyes went to him, expression softening into a smile.

“Alright there Adam?”

“Yes sir.” The others relaxed more once he had recognised the Knight. 

“Good boy. Come on kids, time to go home.” That got some tired cheers and the two soon had the children settled aboard the Impala. Dean stayed with them while Sam went to the cockpit, taking off and jumping to hyperspace as soon as possible.

“Knight Winchester?” Adam whispered so as not to wake the others.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Dean sighed and stretched on the floor before patting the spot beside him and Adam scrambled over. “What is it?”

“Why haven’t you been at the Temple? You haven’t come to see us in forever and no one would tell me why.” 

Dean winced at that, well at least he hadn’t been labelled Rogue or worse. Thank you Master Yoda. He glanced over as Sam slipped into the room. “See him?”

“Uh huh.”

“That’s my little brother Sam. He was kidnapped before I came to the Temple. I found him on Geonosis during the battle there. I couldn’t bring him back so I stayed with him.”

“Why not?” Adam was confused, wasn’t Sam a Jedi too?

“Because the person that kidnapped him was a Sith.” Dean admitted and felt Adam stiffen beside him. “Sam isn’t a Sith Adam, he would never hurt you or the other kids here. But he has been through a lot and the Council is very wary of anyone who is different because of the war.” Dean explained and Sam walked towards them, feeling the alarm from the boy.

“Dean, is everything alright?”

“Yeah Sammy. This is Adam. Adam this is my little brother Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Adam.” Sam smiled at the boy and Adam stared at him with wide green eyes, several shades lighter than Dean’s. 

“Hi. Did……did the Sith hurt you?”

Sam swallowed but then nodded. He slowly raised his sleeve to show some old scars and Adam reached out to touch them. “They don’t hurt and now I’m back with Dean he can’t hurt me anymore.” Sam assured the child. He blinked in shock as the boy hugged him.

“I’m glad Dean found you, he need you.” Adam whispered before going back to his spot with the others. 

“You’re close to him.” Sam whispered.

“If I took a Padawan it would be him.” His brother admitted and Sam felt a flash of guilt for keeping them apart. “Don’t Sam. He’s only eleven, he has two more years to be Chosen and he won’t have any trouble finding a Master. He’s a good kid, scarily smart and good with a ‘saber.” Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder with his own and the younger male nodded, accepting what he said. 

````````````````````````````````````  
Anakin got up and went to look at the new message that had come through.

Found something the Temple lost. Bring Healers, no major injuries. DW.

There were coordinates at the bottom of the message and Anakin frowned. What had the Temple….his eyes went wide and then he ran from the room to find a Master. 

“Skywalker?” A voice called and he turned to see Mace Windu.

“Master Windu, the initiates, they’ve been found.” He rushed out and Mace’s eyes went wide. 

“How?” he demanded and Anakin hesitated before handing over the message. “DW…Winchester?” 

Anakin nodded. “It’s not the first message he’s sent, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan know about it.” 

Mace did not like that but he pocketed the message and turned to leave, no matter his personal feelings on the matter the kidnapped Initiates were what was important. 

``````````````````````````````  
Yoda watched as the children were led from the transport and met by the Creche Masters. It was good to have the younglings back amongst them. One of the youngsters spotted him and approached. “Need something you do young one?” He asked gently, knowing the children would be fragile after their ordeal.

“Knight Winchester said he can’t come back because the Council wouldn’t accept his brother Master Yoda. Why? Sam is really nice, he got us out of the hold and he even let me fly the Impala for a bit.” Adam answered and Yoda chuckled.

“Enjoyed that you did.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Dangerous times these are, very careful we must be. Dangerous young Samuel is considered. After the war change things may.”

“Yes Master.” He slumped some.

“Go now you should.” He wished it could be differently for the child, he knew Dean had been watching him as a future Padawan but now that did not seem likely to happen.

TBC….


	14. ch14

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 14

“Sam bring us out of Hyperspace, we need to change course!” Dean called as he rushed into the cockpit. Sam immediately obeyed, knowing that tone and able to feel the concern radiating from his brother. 

“What is it?”

“Amidala’s been kidnapped by Bounty Hunters. They’re looking to collect a very hefty bounty on her.” He slipped into the co-pilots chair, already entering new course information into the nav computer. 

“The Jedi?”

“Stretched too thin. Anakin and Obi-Wan are stuck on the frontline so at least they probably don’t know yet. And Naboo doesn’t have the resources to find and rescue her.” He nodded at Sam who pulled back on the lever and the stars elongated again as they entered hyperspace. 

“You think the Sith placed the bounty?”

“Makes sense to me.” 

Unfortunately Sam had to agree with his brother, getting his hands on Padme would give Sidious massive leverage on Anakin. “How did you find out?”

“Master Yoda sent a message. Apparently he’s considering us part of the Temples forces for quiet work that needs doing.” Dean shrugged and Sam blinked in surprise. 

“It could be a trap.”

“Not on Yoda’s end but yeah, though probably aimed at Ani and not us.”

“So we take them by surprise. But if it is Sidious behind this he may be expecting us to step in.” Sam warned, his old Master would know they were a threat to his plans and this would be a good way to take them out.

“I know, but the Senator is too important to loose. They’ve managed to keep her kidnapping from the press so far but that won’t last much longer. And this is an opportunity too good to miss, after all those who save her will be heroes and that will give you extra protection from the Council.” The Council could not afford the scandal of executing a hero after all, their reputation had taken too many hits already in the war. 

`````````````````````````  
“Dooku.” Dean hissed as he spotted the aging man sitting in the massive chair, Padme chained nearby. “This just got a lot harder.”

“We can take him together.” Sam answered, hand gripping the hilt of his saber tight. Dean glanced at him and then nodded.

“If the chance comes we grab her and run though, he’s not why we’re here.” 

Sam nodded and then they slipped into the room, hoods up to conceal their faces for now. 

“Welcome Jedi. It is a pity you came here to die, this trap was not for you.” Dooku stated as he stood and let his cape slide to the floor. His only answer was the snap hiss of two blades activating, one of which was a surprising yellow. Two cloaks were thrown aside and he frowned as he realised who he was facing. The older male he had seen around the temple before he had left, the younger could be only one person, Samuel Winchester had survived but how? Everyone believed he had perished on Alderaan. 

“Surprised?” Sam had seen the flicker in the older mans eyes at his presence and he could work with that. “Didn’t Sidious ever mention me? Not surprising, he never tells anyone the whole truth. You think you’ll take over for him one day? Never. He has his sights set on only one heir, it isn’t you and it wasn’t me.” He taunted as they moved to trap Dooku between them. Dean had told him everything he knew about the man but that had been as a Jedi and Yoda’s one time apprentice. How would Sith training have changed him?

Dooku was torn, how could this boy know of his Master. He couldn’t have been trained by him as well, not with the rule of two. “You think I’d believe you to be a Sith boy?”

“Not by choice, I didn’t ask Sidious to kidnap me.” Sam shrugged and hid a smile as Dean made quick work of Padme’s bonds behind Dooku’s back. The Senator pulled the spare blaster Dean had been carrying from it’s holster and stood tall. No wonder Skywalker loved her, she was really something. “He’s already lost two apprentices in the last eleven years, I look forward to making it three.” Dooku’s lightsaber ignited and he attacked Sam who blocked, letting Dean attack from the rear. The three were soon locked in what appeared to be a deadly yet beautiful dance as they used the whole room for the fight, often becoming airborne as the attacked and defended.

Dooku knew he was going to have trouble with the two. While the older did use many standard temple forms his father’s wild influence was still obvious in his fighting. He had been able to deny the youngers’ taunts until they began fighting, several of the moves were definitely not taught by any Jedi but by his own Master! And despite being apart for so long the two fought together better than any Jedi team he had ever seen, they always seemed to know exactly what the other would do. But they were still two young Knights up against one of the best swordsmen the Order had produced, a man with decades of experience beyond theirs. And no one ever claimed the Sith played fair. 

Sam snarled as Dean was thrown back by a blast of Force Lightning but saw Padme move to the downed Knights side. He refocused on Dooku and saw the smug smirk. Anger threatened to swamp him but instead of embracing it he called on everything his Father and Dean had taught him. Dean was alive and would be fine. He saw the confusion over his reaction in the Count’s eyes and smirked before attacking. They traded blows and when the Sith sent Lightning his way he simply caught it and then sent it right back at him, shocking him literally and figuratively. In retaliation he brought down the ceiling above Dean and Padme but Dean had recovered enough to deflect it away before getting to his feet and summoning his saber back to his hand, rejoining the fight. Then it was Dooku’s turn to cry out in pain as Dean’s blade cut through his upper arm while he was busy defending against Sam. The Count clutched at the severed limb and staggered away from them. He stared in shock before once again attacking them with the Force. While they were busy blocking thrown debris he managed to get to his ship and flee.

Dean simply flopped to the ground, breathing hard even as his muscles twitched from the exposure to Dooku’s lightning. “I never want to go through that again.” He groaned even as Sam knelt beside him and gently checked him over. He looked up as Padme approached. 

“You’re Samuel Winchester?”

“Yes Senator.” He helped Dean sit up again. She looked at Dean who smiled even if it came out more as a grimace.

“Are you hurt Padme? Sorry it took so long to come after you but it took Master Yoda a while to get a message to us and everyone else was tied up elsewhere.”

“I’m fine Dean, he wasn’t really interested in hurting me.” 

“He wanted Anakin.” Dean offered and she nodded. Dean got up and Sam hovered protectively at his side. “Well lets get you home before Ani hears and comes running to save you.”

TBC….


	15. ch15

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Decided no pairings in this other than AnakinPadme

Chapter 15

Padme watched as Sam tenderly cared for his injured brother and couldn’t help smiling at the sight. Anakin had told her all he knew of the younger Winchester and everything she had seen just reinforced the fact that he was not a Sith, not really. She had seen his reaction when Dean went down and she had also seen him control it to keep fighting. It appeared the Jedi were wrong, it was possible to denounce the Dark Side, or at least control it. She knew how paranoid the Council was of Dark Jedi since the beginning of the war, no wonder Dean was keeping his brother far away and yet for her they were risking Sam’s very life. Well if they wanted him killed or incarcerated they would have to deal with her publicly denouncing their actions. Ever since the Naboo crisis she had been one of the major voices speaking well of the Order but in this she couldn’t. She would stand beside her husband and those he claimed as family. 

````````````````````````````  
The closer they got to Coruscant the jumpier Sam got. Not that anyone could blame him. Sam had told Dean he had lived on the planet ever since they had been separated which meant the Sith Lord spent a lot of time there, if he didn’t live on the planet. Which meant that any time they spent there was very dangerous, Sidious had to want Sam captured if not dead. Add in the danger of the Jedi Council and Sam was really on edge. 

Dean finally cornered his brother in the galley and pinned him to his seat. “Sammy you need to relax. I am not going to let anything happen to you. We won’t even land, just hover and lower the ramp for her to get off. Not like they have anything there that can match the Impala for speed.”

“You can’t promise that Dean, Sidious….”

“Would be an idiot to try anything right now against you. You just saved a very popular public figure. By the time the thankfulness fades we’ll be long gone.” 

“And it would be rather remiss of me to allow one of my rescuers to be captured or killed.” Padme stepped into the room. The brothers looked at her in surprise and she smiled. “Sometimes old laws can be very useful, if I could send a message?”

“Of course Senator.”

“Knight Winchester you are Anakin’s family which makes you mine, my name is Padme.” She left the room to contact Naboo. They had saved her and it was time to return the favour. 

``````````````````````````````  
Dean expertly slipped the Impala through the never ending air traffic surrounding the capital, it felt strange being back and seeing the Temple in the distance. Would he ever go back there again? He spotted the landing platform they had been given and felt a flash of nerves as he spotted the robed figures standing alongside several politicians. “Ready for this? You’ve got a nice welcoming committee.” He managed to comment to Padme who sighed but began straightening her clothes and hair. Her own clothes had been torn and filthy so she was actually wearing some of Dean’s, the sleeves and pants rolled up many times and a belt tight around her waist. She looked a bit ridiculous but it was better than wearing rags. Dean looked at Sam in the co-pilot seat and saw the tension there. “Hey, you don’t have to leave the ship. I’ll drop Padme off and then we’re gone.” He assured him and Sam nodded but kept his eyes on the instruments. 

Dean easily set the ship down and got up, giving full control to Sam before unstrapping from his seat. Padme got up and they headed for the ramp. Dean lowered it and allowed her to go first, he had no plans to go further than the bottom of the ramp. Padme strode confidently down the ramp and onto the platform and was instantly swarmed. Dean swallowed as he watched a short figure approach, he had hoped he wouldn’t be here. 

“Missed you I have. Good to see you it is Padawan.” The ancient Master commented and Dean knelt, ignoring the other Jedi. 

“It’s good to see you too Master.” He smiled slightly and simply let Yoda inspect him. 

Yoda studied his youngest apprentice, taking in the wariness and battle fatigue as well as the new scars. His Force Presence was as strong and bright as ever though, if a little battered from the atrocities of war. He could sense the second presence aboard the ship and the strong bond between them, it was amazing their bond was so strong after having being broken for so long. “Shy he is?”

“We know the Council’s stance Master. Sam is my brother, the only way to harm him is over my dead body.” That got a chuckle from his Master much to his surprise. 

“Harmed he will not be. Naboo a message sent, protected he is. See him I will.” Yoda stated firmly and Dean hesitated but reached out to Sam, communicating silently with him.

Yoda waited patiently and then saw movement at the top of the ramp. He took in the tall form that hesitantly moved towards him. Neither of the brothers looked like a Jedi or a Sith, they looked more like smugglers with how they were dressed, except that each brother had a lightsaber attached to their belt. Both wore mostly black although there were traces of dark green as well. “To meet you good it is Samuel.” Yoda greeted the wary young man. Darkness still lingered in his Presence but not an overwhelming amount, for the most part he felt like a still lake. He was surprised but impressed when the young man slowly joined his brother in kneeling before him. 

Sam knelt before the Master who had finished his brothers training, fighting the urge to flee. He had heard him say he was safe but it was so hard to believe they would just let him be. He saw some of the other Jedi shift, hands moving closer to their sabres’ but then they stilled when he bowed his head. An age weathered hand touched the top of his head briefly and Sam fought back a wince as he felt the blindingly bright and massive presence of the Master. He was more powerful than Sidious but the body that contained that power was very old and it was doubtful he could physically match the Sith Lord. 

Mace studied the young man who knelt before Yoda. He had met John Winchester once and it was obvious his youngest son took after him for colouring if not height and build. He didn’t know what to think of the boy or the Knight who had abandoned the Order to protect him. Part of him just wanted to kill the young man and end it but all that would do was make an enemy of the elder brother. Dean was too close to the Chosen Once to do that without a really good reason and Samuel seemed to be under control, at least for now. Besides, Dean made a good sparring partner and he didn’t want to lose that either. “Queen Neeyutnee made it very clear to the Council that you are protected by Naboo and the two of you have even been granted citizenship of the planet.” He stated and was amused by the looks of shock on their faces. Despite taking after different parents for their looks their expressions were very similar. Mace moved closer slowly, not wanting to startle the skittish young man and cause things to escalate. He watched as the Senator moved away from the other politicians to approach the brothers.

“An account has been opened in your names and a reward deposited for my rescue.” She held out a datapad and Dean took it, glancing through the documents stored there to find not only bake details but their full citizenship details. They were both now considered citizens of Corellia and Naboo. Obviously their home planet had been contacted and told Sam wasn’t actually dead. 

“We didn’t do it for money P.Senater.”

“I know but take it anyway, you need to keep your ship and yourselves going after all.” She teased and Dean nodded. The brothers stood and backed away towards the Impala. Dean bowed slightly and then they dashed up the ramp and the ship took off.

“We aren’t going to detain them Masters?” One of the Knights asked.

“No. Message to the field send you will, interfere in their actions the Jedi will not.” Yoda ordered even as he watched the ship rise out of the atmosphere. He felt both their presences fade as the ship jumped to hyperspace a few minutes later. 

TBC….


	16. ch16

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 16

Dean woke up and stayed still, trying to figure out what had woken him and then he was up and out of his cabin, moving quickly to Sam’s. He opened the door to find Sam thrashing in his sleep. He had thought Sam’s nightmares had stopped but since dropping the Senator off they had reappeared which made him believe the Sith Lord had been on the planet when they were. He lay on Sam’s bunk and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his brother’s arms even as he whispered soothing words. Sam stopped thrashing, recognising Dean even in his sleep. After a few minutes the feeling of fear and dreed hanging over the younger man dissipated and his sleep became calm. Dean shifted a bit to make sure he wouldn’t roll out of the bunk and then closed his eyes to sleep. 

``````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan stopped as he spotted the familiar ship hidden by the plant life and then cautiously approached only to freeze as an amber blade ignited in front of his throat. He moved his hands away from his own weapon and held them out in surrender. He wasn’t too worried as he was pretty sure he knew who was wielding the weapon. “You must be Samuel. It’s nice to meet you, though you could remove the blade.”

“Who are you?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, I mean you no harm.”

“It’s alright Sammy, let him go.” Dean called as he entered the clearing. Obi-Wan sighed as the blade was extinguished before turning to see the young man. “Good to see you Obi-Wan.”

“You too Dean, how have you been?”

“As well as can be expected. What brings you here?”

“Scouting mission, I saw your ship and thought I would come say hello. After all you don’t write.” 

“Sorry.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking to sit on the Impala’s ramp. “Didn’t want anyone tracking transmissions.”

“Understandable. It was a relief to hear from Master Yoda that you have been feeding the Council information and that he had seen you both in person.” 

Sam watched the exchange curiously but still wary of the Jedi Master. His presence was calm though, non-threatening and peaceful. Plus, he had heard a lot of this man from Dean, he had been to Dean what Dean was to Sam, an older brother and confidant. He was glad Dean had that while at the Temple. He watched as the older man took a seat on a nearby fallen tree even as the two talked. 

“Samuel?”

“Sam.” He corrected the Jedi who nodded.

“Sam. Master Yoda told me that you believe the Sith is after Anakin.”

“He wants the Chosen One.” Sam answered and Obi-Wan sighed.

“I never agreed with my Master telling Anakin of the Prophecy, he didn’t need the pressure at such a young age. It should have remained a secret to protect him.”

“Sidious still would have known. His presence is hard to miss.”

“You’re right of course. The Sith have ruined many lives. It is good that you have found each other again.” Obi-Wan smiled at Sam who looked surprised for a second before giving a slight smile in return.

“Okay no more heavy conversation. What’s the latest Temple ‘news’? And yes, you can have our sensor logs for extra information.” Dean grinned and Obi-Wan chuckled but gave him the latest news, in other words gossip.

`````````````````````````````````````  
“Ever heard of this Grievous guy?” Dean asked as he stretched in the pilot’s seat. 

“The name is vaguely familiar.”

“Well it’s going to be very well known soon.” He tossed the datapad over and Sam read the report in horror. 

“A trained cyborg?” That made it more familiar. “Dooku…he has to do with the Count. Sidious didn’t think much of him. He led an army before being badly injured and turned into that.”

“So already experienced in war, wonderful.” But Dean forwarded that tidbit to Yoda, every little thing could help after all. 

“He’s dangerous Dean.”

“Not like we’re going to be facing him Sam.”

```````````````````````````  
Why had he said that? Dean rolled out of the way and back onto his feet even as he Force pushed the cyborg back to give himself some breathing room. He spared a glance to see Sam fighting off the remains of MagnaGaurd and their electrostaffs. This whole mission had been a disaster from the beginning and now they were heavily outnumbered with nowhere to go. He launched an attack on the general, thankful he had trained against some Knights who used two blades but the experience was barely enough to hold the cyborg back. They fought across the room and then Dean slammed his blade through the control panel, finally doing what they had come to do and Grievous was very obviously not happy with him. Destroying the control panel wasn’t enough though, it could be repaired or replaced, they had to destroy the entire installation. And then he screamed in agony, crumpling to the floor only to stare in disbelief at his left leg…or what was left of it. From the knee down there was nothing. He gasped, reaching out blindly for the Force in an effort to control the pain and keep from going into shock. At least he wouldn’t bleed out since lightsabre injuries were cauterised but focusing past the pain was almost impossible. He scrambled to grab his sabre even as Grievous stood over him, blade ready for the final strike.

“NO!!!!!!” 

Dean stared as Grievous and the guards went flying into the walls, the guards crumpling totally under the pressure being place on them. Sam was suddenly standing over him, lightsabre held at the ready to protect his downed brother. When no attack came he heaved Dean up and over his shoulders before running for the docking bay and the Impala. Dean lay limp in his hold, trembling as his body tried to deal with the damage. Staying awake was getting harder. Then there was a firm bed beneath him and he blinked dazedly, recognising the Impala’s medbay. But where was Sam? He was gone. Then Sam walked back in and moved quickly to his side and Dean realised the ship was moving. 

Sam’s hands shook as he reached for the supplies. He had to get Dean stable before anything else or he could die of shock. Dean wasn’t breathing too well and it was obvious he wasn’t fully aware. “Talk to me Dean, you need to stay awake.” He urged and Dean blinked.

“Hurts.” Dean whispered.

“I know. I’ll give you something for the pain soon. Just stay with me.”

“Not…going anywhere.” He promised. He felt the pain of a few injections and then blankets were piled on top of him and he burrowed into the warmth even as his teeth chattered a bit. 

“Okay, Dean you need to go into a healing trance. Can you do it?” Sam asked and Dean struggled to calm himself enough but it was no good. “Okay, it’ll be okay, just let me in.” There was no hesitation as Dean’s shields vanished and Sam gently eased Dean into the necessary trance, relieved when Dean stopped trembling and his breathing steadied out. Even though Dean was out he still administered pain relief even as he shakily moved to actually look at the wound, trying not to throw up as he stared at the seared flesh. He cleaned and wrapped it and then tended to the dozen smaller wounds Dean had taken in the fight before seeing to his own. His worst was a burn mark on his side thanks to one of the staffs but it wasn’t too serious. But Dean needed more than he could do. Sam reluctantly left his side and headed for the cockpit. He sat down and hesitated before putting the call through. 

“Trouble there is?” Yoda asked as he recognised the young man calling him.

“Please, it’s Dean. Grievous…he needs more than I can do.” Sam rambled and Yoda was worried. 

“Calm you must. What happened tell me you will.”

Sam took a deep breath to try and calm down. “Dean faced Grievous while I was dealing with the guards. He…he took his leg from below the knee. He needs a bacta tank.”

“Readied one will be, come you must.” He urged, Dean would need healing and help to deal with such an injuring but he could see the hesitancy. “Protected you are. Through me harm will have to get.” He promised and Sam nodded shakily.

“We’ll be there in a day.”

“Stay calm and strong you must. Need you he does.” With that communications ended and Sam brought them out of hyperspace to change course.

Yoda made the necessary calls to the Healers before heading for the Council Room. They needed to know the brothers were coming and that Sam had his protection. The child was not evil or a threat to them, he knew this now. 

``````````````````````````````  
Anakin ran for the hanger to watch the Impala set down and Healers swarm towards it. The ramp landed and Sam emerged, Dean cradled in his arms. He saw Sam hesitate to hand Dean over and quickly moved forward, seeing Sam relax a little at his presence. He finally lowered Dean onto the gurney and Anakin got his first look at Dean’s injuries. He had several mild burns and cuts but the most glaring injury was his left leg, or what was left of it. He knew that the knee being present was good since it meant less to replace with a prosthetic and that it would be easier for Dean to adapt to one but the sight still made him feel sick. He knew the pain Dean must have been in, he’d suffered the same when he lost his arm. The Healers began to move off and Anakin shifted into place beside Sam as they followed. “The Healers know what they’re doing, he’ll be okay.” He whispered and Sam shot him a grateful look. Anakin felt people watching them and shifted a little, ready to move to Sam’s defence if necessary. But then Yoda was there, leaning heavily on his stick as he stared at his injured Padawan. 

“Good time made you did. Heal he will. Rest you should.” Yoda looked at Anakin who nodded and steered Sam towards his own quarters. Sam put up minimal fight before following and then collapsing in Anakin’s bed to sleep. Anakin left him there but locked the door so he wouldn’t be disturbed before returning to the Healers to check on Dean only to find him already in a tank. 

Anakin watched his friend and brother as he floated in the liquid. They were lucky they were close enough to make it. Without submersion in the tank it would have taken months for Dean’s leg to heal enough for a prosthetic replacement. That was if he survived the shock and possible complications. He sensed someone approaching and tensed before relaxing as he recognised his old Master. 

“How is he?”

“Looks like he’ll be alright.” Anakin answered even as Obi-Wan moved closer to the tank to look at the readings. 

“Of course he will, Skywalker’s and Winchesters exist to make me grey.” 

“We do not.” Anakin shook his head but smiled slightly. Then he sighed. 

“What?”

“Someone better tell Padme since they are technically citizens.” 

“I’ll leave that to you Anakin, I will speak to Master Yoda about arranging quarters for them. It will be a few months before Dean will be ready to head out again.”

“He’ll have the best replacement I can alter.”

“Of course he will, that was something I never doubted considering how much you have tinkered with your own.” Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder and then left to find Yoda while Anakin left the Temple to tell Padme. 

TBC….


	17. ch17

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 17

He was drowning. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. Everything hurt! He struggled to wake, fighting to live but then something brushed against him and he latched on, instinctively recognising the presence and calming as it soothed him.

Sam kept his hand on the tank as Dean slipped deeper into the healing trance and the readings calmed back to normal. Dean had never been a good patient but nearly drowning himself in a bacta tank was new even for him. If he hadn’t calmed, then the Healers would have had to pull him out to readjust the mask. Thankfully they had sent for him first and he had managed to reached Dean through the sedatives and pain. “Should he be in pain?” he asked and one of the Healers turned to him.

“He is feeling pain?” She asked in alarm and Sam nodded. “I’ll see that his pain medication is increased. Do not worry, he is healing well. You did a good job tending to him.” 

Sam just nodded and went to sit down, not wanting to leave him alone yet. Five days in the Temple and all he had seen was Anakin’s quarters and this room. He didn’t feel safe here despite being told he was. Every instinct screamed to flee but he couldn’t, not with Dean in his current condition. It didn’t help that being there physically hurt him, the Temple has been filled by the Light Side for centuries and he could feel it pushing against the shields he’d erected, they were the only reason he wasn’t screaming in agony. He looked over as the door opened and a man he didn’t know walked inside. He stood up and shifted protectively in front of the tank holding his defenceless brother. 

Mace saw the move and stopped, nodding slightly at the younger man. “I am Mace Windu, Master Yoda asked me to check on the two of you.” 

“Dean is okay now.”

“Now?”

Sam hesitated but the Healers would probably tell this man anyway. “He started to wake up earlier but he’s okay now.”

“That is good. And you?” Mace studied the young man, taking in the paleness of his skin, the shadows beneath his eyes and even the slight bagginess of his clothes, he was obviously not well. “There is no point lying.” 

“I… I’ll be alright.”

“You are in pain.”

“Its being here, it hurts.” He admitted. “I can handle it.” He turned back to watch Dean float, hand moving to touch the tube. 

Mace watched him, surprised the young Sith, or ex-Sith if there was such a thing, would admit being in pain to him. None of the ancient records suggested that the Temple caused them pain though. “What is it here that causes pain?” he asked even as he shifted his gaze to the young Knight within the tank, Dean was a good sparring partner despite his youth and it saddened him to see him so injured.

“The Light.” Sam whispered before looking back at the Master. “It has since I was a baby. That’s why Dean learnt to feel neutral.”

Well that explained a lot about Dean’s abilities and how he had helped Anakin become more balanced. “I will have the archives searched for a way to help shield you.”

Sam turned fully to him. “Why?” He watched him warily and Mace looked back at him.

“Because Master Yoda was right, you are not our enemy Samuel. You are the one that supplied the information on the Sith, aren’t you?” Sam nodded. “You are not Sith anymore, if you ever truly were one.” With that he left to start the search.

`````````````````````````  
He choked on air, writhing in remembered pain, thrashing to get away from restraining hands. Grievous! He had to get away. Sam! Where was Sammy? He continued to fight, unable to make sense of the noises around him but then…. He felt the familiar presence wrap around him, soothing his panic and then….

“It’s okay Dean, you’re safe. You need to calm down, please.”

Sam! That was Sam’s voice calling to him. He stilled slowly, panting for air and then he became aware of familiar hands on his face, stroking the skin and he fought to open his eyes. Everything was blurry but Sam’s face gradually came into focus and Dean relaxed totally. “S……..”

“I’m here Dean, we’re in the Temple, in the Healing Ward.” Sam explained gently, utterly relieved that Dean had responded to him and was awake finally. He felt Dean lean into his touch and smiled, seeing the confusion in his brother’s eyes. “You were hurt Dean, I had to bring you here for help.” 

His head was fuzzy and it was hard to stay awake but he had to make sure Sammy was okay. He struggled to lift his hand, clumsily touching Sam’s arm. He tried to talk but his mouth was dry and he couldn’t focus to form the words so he reached out to Sam who smiled.

“I’m fine Dean, a few bumps and bruises that have healed. Just rest, you’ll feel better after some sleep.” Sam gently stroked through Dean’s hair and green eyes slowly drifted shut. Once Dean was deeply asleep Sam looked to the Healer who smiled softly at him.

“You did a good job calming him down, I didn’t want to sedate him again so soon.”

“Will he be okay?”

“His wounds have healed well in the bacta. The next time he wakes I am hopeful he will he able to eat something. Then it will take some time for him to build his strength up, once that is done he will be ready for the necessary surgery to fit the prosthetic.” 

Sam nodded, he hated the thought of Dean being stuck in the ward for so long and he knew Dean wasn’t going to like it either but it was necessary. “Thank you.” He settled in to watch over Dean while he slept, just grateful he was finally out of the tank. 

```````````````````````  
“You can’t spend all your time here Sam.” Obi-Wan chided gently and the younger man glanced his way. “Come, you need food and rest, then perhaps some exercise.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you are not fine Sam. Do not make me carry you out of here young man.” His tone was much sterner this time and Sam flinched slightly but slowly stood, moving to brush his hand against Dean’s before following him from the room. Obi-Wan made sure he showered, shaved and ate before practically tucking him into bed in what were technically Dean’s quarters. He settled in on the couch to read and watch over the youngest Winchester. Dean would not be happy to see Sam letting his own health suffer over him. It was a good thing he and Anakin were grounded to the Temple for another month to keep an eye on him while Dean healed. 

TBC…


	18. ch18

_Disclaimer: Still don’t own them._

_Sorry for the long wait, this year has been chaotic between last year of my degree and mum in chemo._

**Chapter 18**

Dean blinked slowly, staring up at a familiar ceiling. What was he doing in the Temple Healing Ward? He felt groggy and ached in a way that meant he’d been lying still for too long.

 

“Dean?”

 

He turned his head to see Sam at his side. “Sa...” he coughed and Sam gave him some water to sip. “You okay?”

 

Sam let out a short laugh. “You’re the one who’s been out of the tank for only two days, not me.”

 

Dean could see and feel the stress Sam was under and reached for him through their bond and physically. Sam instantly reached back, grasping his hand. “You’re hurting.”

 

“I’m fine Dean. Do you remember what happened?” Sam asked gently.

 

Dean closed his eyes, running through his memories. “Grievous.” He leant up on an elbow and yanked the blanket back to confirm his scattered memories. He swallowed hard at seeing the missing part of his limb. “Oh.”

 

“I contacted Master Yoda and brought you right here, you’ve been in a bacta tank to help heal. Now that you’re awake they’ll start talking surgery. Anakin has been working on your prosthetic.”

 

Dean flopped back down on the bed and Sam elevated the head for him so he was sitting up. Sam looked tired, drawn, but other than that healthy thankfully. So, he doubted any of the Jedi were giving him trouble. “How long have we been here?”

 

“Ten days. I’ll go get the Healer.” Sam stood as Dean nodded, looking down at where the blanket lay flat where his leg should be. Soon a familiar Healer appeared, Obi-Wan’s friend.

 

“Good to see you awake Dean. Are you in any pain?” she asked as she checked his vitals.

 

“No Bant.”

 

“Well you’re looking a lot better now. I’ll go get you a small meal, eat it slowly and then we’ll talk.”

 

“Alright.” Dean agreed as Sam reclaimed his seat. Dean grimaced at the gruel supplied but diligently ate it, knowing his stomach wouldn’t handle anything else yet. Once he was done Bant sat down to discuss the upcoming surgery and his recovery.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam followed Obi-Wan into the training salle and tensed as they were immediately the centre of attention. Dean was in surgery, having his new leg attached and Obi-Wan had thought a good spar would be just the thing to keep his mind of it. He took a deep breath, calming his mind, even as Obi-Wan discarded his outer robe. Sam slipped out of his jacket and put it on the same bench, he’d been offered standard robes but had turned them down, he’d never worn them and Dean hadn’t since they’d met up, both preferred the clothes they wore now, so similar to what they’d worn as children if darker in colour. They ran through some stretches to warm up before facing each other, blades ready. Sam let the Force flow through him, pushing aside all distractions. This was a Jedi Master he was facing, even if he’d only recently been elevated from Knight, and a well-respected swordsman. Not to mention he had killed a Sith apprentice when only a Padawan himself. Sam himself had been trained mostly against remotes and the occasional weak Force user. His first real fight had been against Dean and then after that they had trained together and had fought against various agents of Sidious as well as Dooku. That was why he had agreed to this, he needed more experience against a variety of opponents but the only Jedi he would trust in this were Obi-Wan and Anakin, maybe Master Yoda.

 

The entire place was silent as the two clashed again and again. Everyone knew who Master Kenobi’s opponent was, and what he was or had been? They had always been told there was no way back once you turned and yet this one seemed to be proof otherwise, or was he an exception to the rule?

 

Yoda and Mace watched the two in silence. Sam’s technique was an interesting mix, with moves from Makashi, Soresu and Ataru as well as moves neither recognised but had also seen in Dean’s fighting, while Obi-Wan was relying on a mix of Soresu, Djem So and Ataru to counter him. Obi-Wan was the better…. for now. Both were pleased with how controlled the younger man was, his fighting lacking the wild, angry moves of a Sith. The fight ended in Obi-Wan’s favour but that had been expected. The watchers were tense, waiting to see how Sam would take it but he bowed slightly to Obi-Wan before moving to get a drink of water. Obi-Wan walked beside him, talking softly and Sam was obviously listening, occasionally saying something in return. “Good this is, see Sam not dangerous they will begin to.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam watched as Dean slowly stood for the first time on his new leg. Bant watched him carefully as he took his first unsteady steps. Adapting to a prosthetic leg always took longer than an arm as you had to relearn how to walk. But Dean was doing well for his first try. He worked through the exercises he’d been given to rebuild muscle since he’d been in a bacta tank or bed for quite a while.  Dean hated being stuck in bed and had been driving the medical staff crazy so it was good that he could now finally work on becoming mobile again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam stepped into the Council Room, fighting the urge to stare around in wonder, keeping iron control over his emotions to keep from freaking out over being summoned. He saw Yoda and relaxed a bit, knowing the Grand Master would be on his side. He took in the sight of the full council and surprised many by bowing respectfully to them before standing attentively in the correct spot. This gave several council members their first close up look of the youngest Winchester since they had only seen him from afar, usually when sparing with Anakin or Obi-Wan.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Mace spoke and Sam nodded.

 

“Is this about Dean Sir?” to keep from fidgeting his put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, for once wishing he wore robes like them so he could hide his hands in the sleeves.

 

“Recovering well Dean is, good that is. Speak to you the Council wishes.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“You have our thanks for the intelligence you have passed on and your work with Knight Winchester to help in the war.” Shaak Ti spoke up from where she was represented as a hologram from her place on Kamino.

 

“We have questions we wish for you to answer though.” Eeth Koth stared at Sam who nodded.

 

“I will answer as best I can Masters.” Sam agreed and so the questioning began and it was easy to realise what they were looking for, clues as to the Sith Lord’s identity. After several hours, they fell silent and Sam closed his eyes, worn out from the intensive session, even as the Council communicated through the Force.

 

“Samuel Winchester, kneel.” Mace ordered gently and then stood. When Sam eyed him warily he smiled slightly and so the young man knelt, not sure what was going on. “Due to your actions in defence of the Republic and the Jedi Order, the Council confers on you the rank of Knight. You are not a Sith, though you may not be a Jedi by the current code, your skills and actions show you worthy of the rank.” He announced and Sam froze in shock. Knight? “Rise Knight Winchester.” Mace offered him a hand and Sam took it, letting him pull him to his feet. He was dismissed and made his way to the quarters they had been given since Dean’s old Knight room was a bit small for the two of them.

 

Several days later Sam stood before the Council again, more relaxed this time since he doubted they’d agree he was a Knight and then decide to execute or imprison him.

 

“Your help we need, missing are Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. Spread too thin our forces are.”

 

“I’ll help.” Sam didn’t even have to think, they were his friends now, not just Dean’s.

 

_TBC…._


End file.
